


All Fall Down

by Harrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Harry Has a Twin, James Lives, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotter/pseuds/Harrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian James Potter had a simple plan. As the second borne child of the Potter family he was expected to not live up to anything. He wanted to show the world wrong and created plans that would insure his survival among his family while still becoming the top person in the Wizarding World. Of course all of that changed when Tom Bloody Riddle decided to send a letter one day. A letter that made his plans All Fall Down, whether it was for the better or worse he has still yet to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pink Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story is based of CrystalIceSweet's Heir of Magic but I have asked for her permission on using the first three chapters. I have made small adjustments to the timeline along with her chapters so it would suit my needs. After the three chapters it would diverge from hers so please if you see any similarities make sure to let me know! Also if I have gotten any person/character wrong make sure to tell me, but keep in reminder that I have changed them for the story. Leave lots of Kudos and Comments please! I really do appreciate them and if you wish to add your own ideas go ahead! I may use them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Harry Potter. That belongs to J. K. Rowling, this story is only used for fun and not for profit.

**Now that, that's out of the way! I welcome you all to my first ever Tom/Harry Pairing! This has been on the processor for a while and still is. I am writing the chapters as fast as I can so please bear with me. Here are some things that will help you understand how the story goes.**

**1.** Tom and his group of friends were born in the same year as Harry. This is a timeline mash fic.

 **2.** Harry has a twin sister named Rosemary Potter.

 **3.** James and Lily are alive and there is no Voldemort at the moment.

 **4.** Enjoy reading and message me for any questions.

 **5.** This story is inspired by **CrystalIceSweet's** Heir of Magic. I have used parts of her story, the first three chapters specifically, but it's with her permission.

**Chapter 1: The Ribbon**

"She's doing it again." Abraxas stated during breakfast.

"I'd thought you'd be used to it by now Abraxas." Zevi answered, raising a brow as he gave him a look. This was a rather common topic between the group, Abraxas picking on the manners, or lack of, from others.

Abraxas huffed before saying, "It bothers me, especially with her being the heir to a Noble and Ancient house! You'd think with her social status that she would at least act with some dignity." he said stabbing his chicken with some aggression, showing his frustration. The person they were talking about was none other than Rosemary Potter. She was busy giving Tom doe eyes that made Abraxas want to retch. Tom didn't show any reaction to the attention he was receiving from her and other females. To the males of the Hogwarts it looked as if they didn't even register in his ambiance.

Rosemary or Rose as she liked to be called, was known for her crush on Tom Riddle. It wasn't a surprise as Tom Riddle was very charming. Others found themselves ensnared by the aura he gave off, and the group weren't an exception. He was infinitely more impressive compared to the other male students. Being titled as the Prince of Slytherin, top of the year, most wanted guy out of the entire school. Defeating such a reputation would take plenty of hard work that many of the boys didn't see the use of.

Rose Potter was the heir to the Potter family fortune due to being the first born. Although she was an average person in general, at least in Tom's eyes. She wasn't very noteworthy other than her talent for flying. For a person like him, one's beauty could only go so far. In the Slytherins opinion there was nothing special about her other than her family name. Something that they despised as they held some form of ambition. They wanted to become someone noteworthy, while Rose was content with the prestige that came with the Potter name.

"Come on, we need to head to Defence ." Zevi said as Tom got up abruptly. Tom's textbook already in his arms as he slipped on his bag before making his way to the third floor. His group followed him as he ignored the looks several girls gave him or the sighs of adoration as he walked by. No one noticed the fleeting look he gave the Ravenclaw table as they passed by.

* * *

"Mr. Potter will you stay back for a moment please." Professor McGonagall stated, her voice sounding stern while everyone else started to pack up. Some of the students gave me some worried looks while others grinned, thinking that I was in trouble. I nodded in acknowledgement, quickly adding in the last bit of notes of the lesson. Sighing in relief I dried the ink before making my way over to her. Satchel over my soldier once all my things were packed.

"You wished to speak to me Professor?" I inquired looking at her with some worry. Many papers were on her desk, she seemed to be grading a fourth year's essay by the title of the topic. Being the Deputy Headmistress and a teacher must be difficult to maintain. At the moment she was grading some papers that seemed to be from a fourth year. A few minutes later she folded her hands and looked at me,

"It's nothing serious Mr. Potter, I just wish to know what caused your sudden improvement in my class." I felt my shoulders slump as relief went through me. That's all she wanted, I thought it was something my sister had done once more. I became confused wondering if she thought I was slacking before. She seemed to understand and cleared up the confusion,

"It's not that you're a lazy student Mr. Potter, you're extremely talented, just like your father. I was curious because your grades have gotten even better and your essays are now above and beyond of what I ask." Understanding now I gave her a sheepish smile,

"Well Professor I was doing some research for what I would like to be after graduation. During my self-study I came across Duelling, it was very fascinating what with what a duelist does. All the spells and strategies that a duelist can use is very fascinating to me. During my research I noticed that all duelers held at least one Mastery in a subject. I also wish to have one, but in Transfiguration, Charms, and possibly Runes. Professor Flitwick was once a duelling champion, but I want him to notice me out of dedication. Not by asking him if he could make me his apprentice." I explained getting a bit carried away. She gave me a small smile; a feeling of pride went through me. To have Professor McGonagall smile at you was something rare. It was her way of saying she was impressed by what the student was doing.

"I'm glad to hear that you have such ambitious goals. Your family line is known for their magical capability in duelling and wards. I do hope you have gained the talent. Now I don't want you to be late for your next class, so give this to your professor. It's an explanation for your delay." She said before signing a piece of paper. I thanked her and rushed to my next class - Runes. With the help of some secret passageways I was able to go from the first floor to the second in a few minutes.

"Sorry for being late Professor Freto, but Professor McGonagall wished to speak to me." I said and handing her the slip. Reading it over she nodded and placed it to the side while I made my way to my desk. The stares of the others were on me the moment I entered. It seemed that they were waiting for me to become embarrassed. Did all the students have nothing better to do?

"Okay class today we will…" she said starting her lecture once more as I took out all my books. I immediately started taking notes in my notebook and lost myself in the world of Runes.

* * *

"Do you think Rose is doing okay?" Lily said as the Potters sat in the lounge room. She was reading a book while drinking some tea, curled up on a sofa. James was reading the Daily Prophet and having some coffee.

"I'm sure she's doing fine dear. She's doing well in her classes and has plenty of friends." James replied. Their warm day was interrupted by an owl swooping in through the open window. A letter was dropped onto the coffee table before it left.

James looked at the letter, eyes widening at the sight of the pink ribbon while Lily quickly picked it up. Untying the ribbon, the two stared at the crest that was stamped onto the envelope. Lily gave a large squeal,

"Rose will finally get her crush!" she said while James rushed to floo his friends to tell them to come over. Lily was already mumbling plans while glancing at the letter with a smile on her face. Oh, the great things she could plan now!

"What's the cause of this commotion?" Sirius asked as they entered the room. Remus and Sirius soon spotted the letter and immediately understood the situation.

"Rose got her first ever courting letter!" Lily yelled clapping her hands together. Remus being the most sensible person at the moment spoke,

"It could also be for Hadrian. I mean he's eligible for courting as well." Lily waved her hand in a dismissive gesture,

"No, no Remus! I'm pretty sure that Lord Slytherin doesn't swing _that_ way and neither does Hadrian." She didn't know how wrong she was, neither did anyone else, and that would change everything.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long rewrite that's happening, but I finally found a great beta reader! Progress is going great and all chapters till chapter 3 has been rewritten. Please read and review! I love having feedback and see what you guys think of the story!**

**~Harrypotter a.k.a Erieene**


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

The weekend had finally arrived and the Potter twins were confused. Their parents had told them to come back home for the short break. It had to be something of great importance since their mother never made them miss a day of school. Education was very high on the priority list for her children. Well, Rose's education if he wanted to be technical. Hadrian asked his Uncle Sirius, but all he would say was that it was a surprise.

At the moment, the twins were sitting in the Headmaster's office. They were waiting for one of their uncles to take them through. Both refused the offer of a lemon drop that Dumbledore always gave. Rose looked rather bored as she sat in the comfortable chair. Hadrian was taking the time to observe strange items and ask questions about their purpose. Dumbledore answered each of them, eyes twinkling with happiness at his curiosity. The twins didn't talk to each other, and they didn't have to. Their relationship was nothing like the sibling love others spoke of. They weren't close like the Weasley twins, not that they wanted to be. Rose had always been the social one while Hadrian preferred studying or reading.

It was a disadvantage to be the second born. As the second born of the family, Hadrian didn't have many expectations. He was to marry someone influential, to bring more power to the family name. That was all he needed to do, it was his 'duty' to the family. No one cared about what his education or dreams were, whether he wanted to be married. He was a tool that was to be used to increase the Potter family reputation and nothing else. Rose didn't have that fate with her being the first born. She would gain all the assets and money after she was of age; or should James and Lily ever die early. While he would get just enough to buy a place and essentials before having to get a job to support himself.

He already knew this, and spent the money that was given every month, which was 1000 galleons, carefully. 500 galleons were saved for his education and the rest used for investments. He did this all with the help of the goblins. They took a small bit of pity on him and every record of withdrawal would go 'missing' under piles of paperwork. Of course, he never took out more than 700 galleons, that would alert his family to his work. It was something he wasn't willing to risk at the moment, there was too much hope riding on his plans. He exchanged the money used for investing to Muggle currency first. He already owned a good amount of businesses. At the moment his parents were blissfully unaware of his growing wealth.

"Hey pups! We should get going if you want to see the surprise!" Sirius declared before disappearing into the fireplace. The two followed him and after Remus used a spell to get rid of the soot on their clothes saw the letter on the table. Rose shrieked before running over to Lily asking for details. Hadrian calmly sat beside Remus and noted that the letter hadn't been opened yet. A small thought of the letter being for him and not Rose as his parents thought went through his mind. He immediately banished such a silly thought. The stigma of being the second born made the possibility of courtship slim.

The tension grew as the group of six looked at the Slytherin Crest on the letter. Hadrian vaguely wondered what they were all waiting for. Though the more pressing question in his mind was why Tom Riddle was courting Rose. He had to have seen how terrible she would be as a wife and as a Lady. Everyone in the entire school knew of her crush on him, so he couldn't be oblivious... Right? Having the title Prince of Slytherin must mean something! Rose became tired of all the waiting and cleared her throat, making Lily pull away from her stupor. Picking up the intricate letter opener she sliced open the letter with a flourish. Hadrian didn't understand what was the point of that. It was unnecessary drama in his eyes, a waste of energy and effort.

Rose leaned forward, a bright grin appearing on her face. Eager to hear of the words Tom Riddle had for her. She knew that he wasn't able to resist her charms! She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and no man could deny her, even Tom Riddle! Lily pulled the expensive looking letter out with the tips of her fingers. Clearing her throat, she started to read out loud. Hadrian thought she sounded like what she was about to say was gospel, it would suit the flare his family was displaying,

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

_I send you this letter with the intention of formally courting your-_

She had immediately cut off leaving everyone confused. The letter clenched in her hand as she looked at the letter with shock. Hadrian compared it to her being told that the Potter Family was poor. Something likely to happen if Rose kept up with her ridiculous shopping expenses. He couldn't wait to see when that day happened. It'd be a priceless memory for him. Rose snatched the letter from Lily, impatient from her mother's stalling.

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

_I send you this letter with the intention of formally courting your son, Hadrian Potter. I plan to marry him should he accept my proposal. I wish you all a good day and thank you for taking the time and consideration of my offer._

_Respectfully,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_Lord Slytherin_

There was a long pause in the air, everyone trying to absorb what was told. This was unexpected for the family, something they had thought would never occur. The idea that Hadrian would be in a courtship with a Lord. With one of Slytherin's status, it was inconceivable. Unknown to the shocked group Rose was gripping at the letter. With an enraged yell, she launched herself at Hadrian shocking the group even further. It was only Remus's heightened reflexes that stopped her from hurting her sibling. His arms were around Rose's waist, ignoring her thrashing in his arms.

"You! What did you do to get his attention!" she yelled as she tried to claw at Hadrian's face. Remus moved her farther away while her parents tried to calm her down. She had a look of utter hatred that bought out the ugly side of her. A side that the Potter parents were oblivious to and one Hadrian was well acquainted with. It was one of the main reasons he and Rose could never have a close relationship.

"I don't know! I've hardly ever spoken to him! Sure, we walk by each other, but we never say anything. I barely even see him in the first place!" He yelled back not wanting to go anywhere near his sister as he used Sirius as a shield between them. What Hadrian said was indeed true, there was no form of contact between him and the Slytherin Lord. The most was a nod towards each other which was rarer than the two walking by each other.

"Liar! You're trying to take him away from me! I know he's not gay! He can't be, you must have used a spell on him! Tom would never show interest in someone of your standing. You poisoned him with a love potion!" she yelled at him. Sirius and Remus rushed to his defense since Rose hit a nerve with them. They found her being completely absurd at this point. They became shocked when Lily and James agreed with Rose. They would rather believe their daughter who was acting hysterical? Soon the lounge room was filled with arguments of why they were defending one of the children and condemning the other instead perhaps. Hadrian took the letter and left for his room with none the wiser. His mind was trying to understand all that had occurred in less than half an hour.

* * *

I sighed and closed the door to my room. The Impurturbable Charm made sure that no sound of the argument came all the way up here. Immediately the envelope become heavy once more in my hands. Curious I opened the flap and saw another letter that couldn't have been missed by my dear parents. Taking it out I noticed that it was larger than the one read downstairs.

_Dear Hadrian,_

_If you are reading this letter then this means that you are completely alone. The notice me not charm was necessary as this letter is meant for your eyes only. Now, my reason for writing a letter for you is because of your confusion. I am aware that we have never conversed- much less looked at each other. That my proposal of courtship is abrupt, but I have come to a decision. I wish to become your acquaintance, possibly something more._

_It has come to my attention that no one has taken the time to know you, despite being a rather interesting person. You hold second place below me in Academics, and your skill in Defence equal to mine. Though you're in the house of Ravens, you show abilities befitting of the Slytherin House. On the other hand, your sister is a typical Gryffindor. She is quite popular with people and has a talent in flying. But unlike the other males I find her lacking in the categories that would make her a good contestant to be a bride._

_I'm sure you can understand my thought process, in comparison you make a more fitting consort. Of course, becoming your acquaintance is of higher importance for now. But should we be as compatible as I suspect, then I will have you as the Husband of Slytherin. A fair warning for you, once a person grabs my interest I will never allow them to leave my grasp. Don't forget that little Raven._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Lord Slytherin_

My hands clenched the letter at the mere thought of being his husband. The way he wrote the letter oozed of arrogance! I will never marry someone like that, especially one who was treating me like some kind of prize! I gritted my teeth, ready to show him how angry I was by rejecting his offer. It didn't matter if it was a hand of companionship!

Thankfully I was able to refrain myself from doing such a thing. Doing something like that would only bring consequences was not worth the trouble. Even sending the letter would bring issues and bad impressions. Something that I want to avoid when possible, I had enough against me already. Influential people was not something I needed to be add on the list. The whining of my parents would also be an irritated addition.

Taking a deep breath, I cooled my thoughts and calmed my racing heart. I smirked as I sat at my desk, bring out a new set of parchment. I'll dance to his tune for now, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun while at it. He was hoping for me to be his husband? He'll have to work for it, and I won't be wooed by his charms! Grinning I worked on my reply letting him know what I thought of all this.

_Dear Tom,_

_Because you used my first name, in return I will do the same. I will accept your proposal for now, but do not think you can win me over. I will not play along with your games, especially this farce of a courtship. If you wish for us to become acquaintances a letter of correspondence would be more suitable. Giving a letter of courtship complicates things further and makes your reasons invalid. Don't think that I can be fooled so easily like my family. I expect a true reason to be given should you reply to this letter. We Ravens know the ways of the Snakes better than the Badgers and Griffins after all. I can tell when someone holds an ulterior motive for me._

_Be prepared for some letters from my uncles. Should you be able to handle their questioning you will have gained some of my respect. Not enough for me to accept your proposal of course, that will only occur when hell freezes over._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian Potter_

_Second born of the Potter Family_

Satisfied I dried the ink with a spell and told my owl- Hedwig- to give it to Tom Riddle. Feeling rather exhausted I decided to turn in early. My mind went to the fight that was still ongoing in the lounge room. The friendship with my parents had with my uncles may become more damaged than I thought. I was well aware of them both preferring the same sex, and Rose had made a rude comment relating to it.

Changing into sleeping clothes I laid down on my bed. Wondering how much this letter was going to change my life. As my Grandfather had said, every little ripple created a large wave later on... I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting Morpheus take hold of me for now.

* * *

I worked on my Runes assignment, finding the private Slytherin rooms more suitable for such a delicate task. Through the corner of my eyes I noticed the enchanted parchment glowing. Setting down my quill, I grabbed the paper and smiled at the appearing words from the listening charm that I had placed on the ribbon. My plan had worked, while it was very risky the results were too important for me to care of the backlash. As I read what was written I felt my eyebrow raise. It seemed that the Potter family wasn't as perfect as they made themselves out to be. The argument that was occurring between Black, Lupin, and the Potters was enough proof.

Rose in the meanwhile had once more shown the immature attitude that irks many of my followers. I have to agree with their words. The Lord and Lady of Potter have spoiled her to the point where marriage may be impossible for her. Only a fool will take her, as she would squander whatever fortune one has by the end of a year, two if they are lucky. For her to have a crush on me was quite unfortunate. Completely blinded by the charming persona I place in the public.

Though placing an unnoticeable listening charm on the ribbon was quite ingenious of me to do. The rate of failure being quite high what with how old the Potter Wards were. But if this charm could go through that means that Lord Potter hasn't been taking care of them. It was of no surprise, everyone knew that Lord Potter didn't take care of his assets. It was such a shame, Fleamont Potter was known for being a business genius. He was able increase the Potter fortune by five percent. His son, Lord James Potter, clearly didn't inherit that talent. Seeing that they were no longer speaking I cancelled the spell and burned the paper. It would be foolish of me to leave any evidence after all.

* * *

**Not many changes to this chapter, some grammar errors, a bit more of an upgrade to Harry and such. Once again comment, review and tell me what you think!**

**~Harrypotter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you all are finding the rewrite of these chapters better than the ones previous. Hadrian has gotten some major development as I found he was too meek compared to what I wanted him to be. Now the plot is much more interesting and has taken different route compared to before! Please leave any questions, thoughts and etc in the review section! I do look over every single one you guys leave.


	3. The Flower

Chapter 3: The Flower

The twins spent the rest of the weekend at Potter Manor. Their Head of Houses were informed through Remus who was calmest out of everyone. Lily and James were still backing up Rose, leaving a foul mood between the childhood friends. Sirius and Remus decided to stay and show their support for Hadrian. They never thought that the two parents would start favouring one child over the other. Especially with Lily speaking about it during her time of pregnancy. They still remembered the day when their friends made a vow to never love one over the other. What had changed since then?

The two godparents also realized that they didn't know Hadrian as well as they thought although they spent time with him whenever they came over. He was a sweet kid, but most of the time they were talking to their friends. Being an Auror was a tiring job and nowadays they only visited to catch up on what happened in their lives. Wishing to remedy this they started to spend more time with Hadrian. The godparents decided not to speak to Lily and James until they apologized to Hadrian. Their behaviour and the words they said about him was inexcusable. Sirius was hit harder as he was once in the same position as Hadrian. A child should feel love and support from their parents, never anger or hatred.

It was a delightful surprise for the two to find Hadrian interested in what Rose called, "Adult stuff." Rose never liked Politics, business deals, or anything that would help the world. Nor was she interested on improving the Potter Family fortune and reputation. Despite the fact that she had to take the lessons because she was the heir of the family line. The two didn't like it, but figured that her husband would be the one to manage those types of things. She was fine with how the world was and wanted to wear nice dresses and live in luxury for the rest of her life. Hadrian always added his own opinion into the subjects that made the two wonder how he learned them.

The question was answered when they first entered Hadrian's room. Hadrian's room was big like Rose's, but that was where the similarities ended. Rose's room had posters of muggle bands and celebrities. Lily had wanted her children to be well acquainted with the muggle world. That way in undercover work they wouldn't stand out. There was always something on the floor or some clothing lying about. She had her school books placed on a shelf and a large stack of magazines on her night table. The room was also done in vibrant reds and golds that would remind one of Gryffindor.

Hadrian's room was done in the soothing colors of brown, blue, and grey. It wasn't a surprise with him being in the Ravenclaw house. The next thing they saw was the shelves put on the walls. Wherever they looked there was always a book. It was neat and tidy making it easy to see the way his mind worked. Frames of his friends were on tables. His desk had parchment, a ink well, and his school books placed on top for easy reach. It showed how he was serious with his education. They also saw how open he was with having both Muggle and Magical literature on his bookshelves. His books were organized by genre and title.

Another surprise was the way Hadrian spoke. One would think that with Hadrian being a bookworm he would have the common problem. Lacking in social skills and confidence for the intelligence they held. That was not the case; Hadrian's voice instead was calm and held a soothing quality to it. He spoke with confidence and always had some fact to back up his statement.

Sirius enjoyed talking about defensive strategies that could be used in a battle. He even played simulations with Hadrian once learning about his interest in Duelling. Hadrian was quick on the uptake and always analyzed the situation from every point of view. Sirius lost more than once to his good uses of strategy, much to his irritation and Remus's amusement. Remus and Hadrian discussed their favourite Muggle literature and the techniques used in the writing. The two were happy to find that they liked the classics and originals of said work. Sirius found it boring, but did not bother the two when they were in their element.

Harry couldn't help, but feel elated as he spent time with his two uncles. For the first time since his Grandfather's death he felt accepted and loved. The two of them encouraged his interest in Duelling and Languages. Sirius even promised him that he'd give him some books from the Black Library on Battle Magic! Remus made a physical training schedule saying dodging spells was better than blocking. There was also the fact he would be more fit compared to other wizards. Physical exercise was something that was neglected because of their dependency of magic.

Sadly, their time was cut short as it was time for the twins to return to school. Hadrian hugged his two uncles, happy that they were still defending him to his parents. The weekend was one of the most wonderful visits he'd had. The two godparents smiled as they watched Hadrian disappear into the green flames. Rose smiled at her parents, eyes shining when they handed her a bag of gold. Remus frowned, they were spoiling Rose more than needed. Hadrian didn't receive any spending money which made him dislike the situation more. Remus and Sirius left without saying anything to their two friends.

* * *

I brushed off the soot as I exited the fireplace. Professor McGonagall was at her desk marking some work. She glanced up at me as Rose entered; I gave her a soft smile. Professor McGonagall's office was comfortable with warm colors and a roaring fireplace. She had pictures of previous Quidditch teams on the walls, the House Cup shining at the top of a shelf.

"Morning Professor, how was your weekend?" I asked. She set down her quill and look at the two of us.

"It was good Mr. Potter. I suspect that you enjoyed your time with your parents?" she asked looking over her glasses.

"Yes although it was an unexpected surprise. The issue has been taken care of and there's nothing to worry about now." I replied back. Rose left the office without a greeting; I noticed the frown that Professor gained.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Potter?" I thought of how to phrase my question,

"Yes, Professor I wanted to know if you could help me with the career choice I wish to get in? Even though I am only in sixth year I wish to gain some experience in warding, duelling, or alchemy. Duelling I can only do for a small amount of time after all. With the amount of Mastery I'm aiming for, Warding and Alchemy is another option I have. I'll have to go against large competition to even get into that career or the others though. I need some tips or advice." I held my breath wondering if I spoke out of turn. McGonagall sighed,

"Sometimes I wish Hadrian that your sister had the same amount of drive that you do. You both have your parent's talent and intelligence. It's sad to see such a waste of talent. As for your question, I may not be able to help as much, but I do have some things that may be of use to you." She motioned for me to take a seat as she went to one of her many bookshelves. Professor McGonagall's book collection wasn't as extensive as Professor Flitwick's. Nonetheless it was still an impressive collection that leaned towards Transfiguration. She scanned the shelves, fingers brushing the spines. Sometimes pulling out a book, skimming through it, before putting it back. Throughout this she muttered under her breath.

"Where did I put those books? I'm sure I had them around here somewhere..." After a few minutes of searching she finally found the books. There were at least fifteen of them in total and were quite thick. With the help of magic they were placed on the table before me.

"All of these books are supposed to be given to the children who wish to go into the jobs you have listed Mr. Potter. Every Head of House has several copies; sadly after Bill Weasley graduated they were no longer needed in the Gryffindor house. Professor Flitwick had to ask several times from us for copies of these books. I have come to the decision to give you these. They'll prove more useful in your hands than the students in my house. These will give you the correct information and the best way to get into the careers you wish. I also gave you a few extra books that are about the careers in detail. I expect you to become a very successful man Mr. Potter." She said and returned to her marking. I stammered out a thank you and took the books.

It felt nice to have someone expect great things of you. It showed how much skill the person believed you had. I hadn't had someone expect great things from me in a long while... It didn't matter that it was my teacher, praise was praise. I gave her a bright smile before making my way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

"So, Tom did you send the letter?" Abraxas asked a week later during lunch. Tom was busy writing away in the journal that he always carried. They knew that the journal had plans that their lord had for the future. There was no doubt that the item had extensive wards put on it. If someone were to read the contents they'd be put in a rather delicate situation.

"Yes, the plan has worked wonderfully. Hadrian Potter will soon be a part of our group." he answered as he scratched out what seemed to be several lines. This was where his followers looked at each other confused.

"Hadrian Potter, is this person a cousin of Rosemary Potter?" Lestrange asked as he ate some of his crepes.

"No, Hadrian is the younger twin sibling of Rosemary Potter. He's in second place on the ranking list and is in Ravenclaw." Tom said before closing on his journal and starting on his breakfast. He never liked having rich things for breakfast, but instead had cereal, eggs, fruits, and juice.

"Hadrian, I never knew that the Potters had another child, or that he was Rose's twin sibling." Zevi muttered his curiosity peaked. Tom ignored them and walked on to Care of Magical Creatures. His group didn't bring up the subject after that. It was clear that it was something their lord wished to keep private for the moment.

* * *

The chatter of Hogwarts students grew as time went on. The main reason being the announcement of a Halloween Ball taking place. With the theme of the ball being masquerade people were worried on who to take as a date and what to wear. Well the girls were worrying if one were to be more specific. Since it was a Masquerade Halloween Ball there were many styles of dresses to choose from.

Rosemary was determined to get Tom's attention on her. Since he'd be around Hadrian more often she could use this to her advantage. She'd show him that she was the much better option compared to her brother. She would become Mrs. Riddle no matter what! The first step would be to show of her status, the Halloween Ball was the perfect opportunity. She just needed a dress that was better than all the other ladies...

* * *

Hadrian wasn't interested in nor planning on attending the Halloween Ball. He found events like these to be a bore, and he'd be considered as another face in the crowd. If he was able to make important connections then he would go. But those things happened in more official parties and events. The ones where you had to have an invitation, something that wouldn't occur until he graduated.

Aspen, an owl that was grey with spotted black or white feathers, flew down with a package in his claws. Hadrian blinked at the sight before clearing up the area around him. Ignoring the looks he was receiving from everyone else as the large Falcon landed. He had become accustomed to Tom giving him weekly letters, but those were on Fridays... Today was a Tuesday, so what exactly was the Prince of Slytherin planning?

He glanced to the table across the room where Tom seemed busy with his friends. From the way things looked it looked to be a heated discussion of some sort. Well whatever the Prince had planned he wasn't going to fall for it. He stated in all his letters that charm and gifts weren't going to win him over. He gave some food for Aspen, scratching his plumage in thanks before letting him leave. As he took out the letter tucked into the ribbon he missed the calculating look Tom sent his way.

He was startled when a Nightshade flower slipped out of the envelope the moment he opened. He hissed in pain when one of the thorns of the flower pricked his fingers. Ignoring the pain he looked over the fauna curiously, never having seen a flower with this color. It was a deep shade of violet with small lining of light purple reaching outwards. It was gorgeous to Hadrian and he knew that his grandfather would have loved it just as much. Smiling he focused on the letter,

_My Raven,_

_Sending you a rose was something others had done too many times. I consider myself to be unique and so shall treat you the same. Instead of a measly rose I offer you this Nightshade. A flower that I find to resemble you greatly. Unlike its muggle counterpart this flower grows in the dark. The waning moonlight being it's only source of warmth. It reminds me very much of you and your survival as second born._

_Overshadowed by your sister's popularity, and given hardly any love for being born later. Your thorns protect your beauty from the cruel world. The poison in your eyes remind of the death, haunting, but enchanting as well. Lastly is the way you are, graceful and forcing everyone to look your way. Much like the bold colors of the flower... Inside the package is something that may help you at the ball._

_Please come my raven, I will wait for no one else._

_T.R_

Hadrian touched the petals of the flower, marveling at how soft it was for such a deadly flower. Smiling he found himself liking the description that Tom gave, it wasn't sappy... There was no use of words that brutes gave and it wasn't how the Gryffindors showed affection that was certain. Just this once, he'll allow himself to accept the silver-tongued prince's words. It was going to be the only time though, and he would make sure that the letter didn't show any of it. There were many things he could pick at with what he said, he would not become Partner of Slytherin. He had his own plans for his future and being married, to Tom Riddle of all people, wasn't one of them. He tucked the flower in his bag, going back to his breakfast.

"Well Hadrian aren't you going to open your present?" Padma questioned, curious about why Hadrian had received such a large gift and who the giver was. He had been getting letters from the same owl weekly and she would have chalked it up to his parents. The only thing that made that an unlikely thing was that Rosemary hadn't received a gift as well. Hadrian blinked looking at her before taking note of how many people were eyeing him and the present. He swallowed his mouthful of eggs, tapping his wand on the package. He placed it's shrunken form in his pocket,

"I'm afraid that this is quite private Padma. I'll open it once I'm in my rooms." He explained, putting jam on his toast before taking his bag and leaving. He was ignorant of the look that Rose sent his way, it was one of filled with utter hatred. She was supposed to be the one who was receiving that gift! Not her idiotic brother! She was to be Tom's bride! Not him! This was going all wrong! She was going to make her brother pay once she forced him to tell him his secret. He had to be hiding something, no one else got Tom's attention!

* * *

"Hello Hadrian, the Nargles will not bother you for the rest of the day. I fear that they will return with vengeance, when or how is unclear to me." Luna whispered as she skipped beside Hadrian. She didn't like not being able to help Hadrian, he was so sweet to her. Treating her like the sister he was supposed to have. She knew that the wilting flower didn't treat him as she was supposed to. It was so sad since Hadrian was such a nice person... She still remembered the day she met him, that was the only time she'd thank her bullies. Leading her to her big brother that would keep her safe…

_(Flashback)_

_Her feet were feeling a bit cold as she walked through the halls of the great castle. The nargles had taken her shoes once more, maybe the red beet earrings weren't enough to ward them off? Oh well her shoes would come back to her at one point they always did at the end of the year. She blinked as a figure walked towards her, it was dinner in the Great Hall so what was a person doing out walking?_

_"You're Luna Lovegood right? What are you doing out here?' He asked. Her specs showed how bright his aura was, too bright for Nargles to bother him. Hadrian Potter, the Prince of Ravenclaw and also the second child of the Potter Line,_

_"Hello Hadrian Potter, I do believe that is my name and the nargles seem to dislike you very much." She looked up to the ceiling, so that's where her shoes were... That's good, her feet were starting to feel a little numb. Maybe she could ask one of the House Elves if they could help her?_

_"Aren't your feet feeling cold? It's winter and the castle gets unbearable at times with it's stone structure." Was he feeling concerned about her? No one was concerned about 'Loony' Lovegood, that's how it was supposed to be._

_"The nargles like hiding my things. They do it for fun and my feet are a little cold, but I'm sure that my shoes will come back." she replied. Looking around some more, maybe there was more of her items here? She became surprised when Hadrian brought out his wand and made an arch,_

_"Accio, Luna Lovegood's missing items!" he stated, his aura flaring before her shoes came down. She looked on wide eyed as several more things piled up, clothing, parchment, quills, and so many more. She looked down at her feet, throat feeling tight. Now Hadrian knew her secret and she was going to be made fun of…_

_"How about you tell me the culprits who did this to you while we sort out your items?" he said softly. Did she hear him right? He wasn't going to make fun of her? He felt angry for her? Luna looked at Hadrian to find his eyes glowing from restrained anger. His hand shaking as he clutched onto his wand,_

_"If there's one thing I hate more than anything it's bullying. Especially when it's happening under my watch." He hissed out, she smiled. He was such a nice person, being called cold didn't suit him. She put on her shoes frowning a little bit at the paint that was splattered on them,_

_"It's okay, it's nothing too bad... They're just having some fun." She whispered, looking around for the ring her mother had worn. It was the most precious item she had._

_"Calling you 'Loony' isn't fun, making you have to look for your things and have them damaged isn't fun. They're being cruel and I abhor cruelty of this kind." He stated, using his magic to organize everything._

_"I need you to tell me Luna, I can't help my friend otherwise then." Her heart stopped at that word. Friend... Ginny Weasley was her friend, but she got other friends and left her alone... She didn't have any friends... Hadrian made her look at him, eyes shining with sincerity,_

_"How about we have dinner in the kitchens? You can tell me while we eat." He whispered, handing her all of her missing things. Organized and shrunken so she could carry them. Tears gathering in her eyes she nodded,_

_"Okay..." From then on Luna Lovegood had many friends, but her protector was always going to be the Cold Prince._

_(End of Flashback)_

Hadrian was grateful for meeting Luna that night. In the two months they had known each other they gained a sibling relationship. Something he wanted with Rosemary, but obviously couldn't get. He never did understand why Rosemary was so cruel to him, he didn't understand his parents either. Other families weren't so harsh on second born children compared to them. Some of them even had good lives with the support of the family!

Luna excused herself saying she wished to visit some of the creatures in the forest. It became a usual thing and he didn't mind since having good relations to creatures gave an advantage. Things like harvesting herbs for potions in the forbidden forest became much easier. The Centaurs knew the forest well and directed them to the places they needed to go to. Some of them allowed them to take their hairs or the chips of their hooves. It was interesting to see the effects they had on potions.

Readjusting his bag, he greeted Madam Pince with a small smile. Taking some of the offered parchment paper he went over to the regular table. He planned on having most of the essays completed today. He was itching to look over the books Professor McGonagall had given them. He didn't have the opportunity to do so since the teachers were giving plenty of homework. The year between fifth and seventh year was very stressful since their NEWTs were next year.

As Hadrian spread out his work on the table he didn't notice Tom who was sitting a few tables away. Several stacks of books beside him for his Arithmancy assignment. Every once in awhile he would glance at him and observe his habits. Wanting to see Hadrian when he was unguarded as it was becoming rare to do so.

 _Strange on how you cause such an effect on me my raven._ Riddle thought, fiddling with his quill while he focused on his work once more.

* * *

Hadrian didn't know how much chaos the package and flower brought to Hogwarts. Specifically the gossipers and rumor mill. Hadrian Potter receiving what seemed to be a gift and a letter? That sounded like he was undergoing a courtship! Although there was one question that was on their minds. Why hadn't Rosemary Potter been getting any gifts or letters of courtship? She was the heir of the Potter Line after all, so proposals of marriage were rather important for her age.

The Purebloods knew the answer to that question, but they weren't willing to share with the others. Saying that the Potter Heir was an unfit bride for any Pureblood family had its consequences. Consequences no one was willing to take as they were too troublesome. That wasn't to say they were curious with Hadrian's situation. Many of them were surprised that the Potter Line had a second child, one that was also a twin. What was so interesting about Hadrian, to make him receive a letter before Rose?

Since Hadrian was off the list, courtships were very private things after all, the masses went to Rose. Rose was not very happy with this development, she was not in the spotlight. People were showing too much interest in her brother! Her mood soured as she remembered why everyone was interested. Because her brother was being courted by her crush! Her crush! It was unfair! She deserved to be Tom Riddle's betrothed not her stupid brother!

Her eyes gleamed as an idea drifted into her mind. She didn't know what her brother had that made Tom so interested, but she still had a chance. Tom would never associate himself, much less marry someone who had a bad reputation. She was Hadrian's older sister, and better yet twin. Everyone was going to believe because she was the heir and more popular.

Smirking internally, she answered the group of people's questions. Adding in stories that were embarrassing to add fuel to the fire. She was going to have Tom as her husband no matter what it took! Her parents were supporting her because it was her fantasy. She was going to make turn into a reality, but the first step was crushing her brother…

* * *

I frowned at the rude remarks some people were making and the snickers that seemed to follow me. A feeling of unease went through as I took note of some of the looks that were being sent my way. They were acting as if they knew some secret of mine which wasn't good. I had plenty of secrets, each of them very important for my survival in the future. Plenty of people had asked what was in the package, but I stated that it was private business. That had been the wrong answer. Their whispers and glances increasing after each group of people questioned me.

I didn't like this at all, not knowing what was going on, the possible damage this could be making for my future... I wasn't willing to share the fact that Tom Riddle was 'courting' me. I don't call it as such, he only wishes to know me so I could be of use to him. That was how Slytherins worked and if I showed them the letter that would mean he had won. I was not going to give him that satisfaction!

"Hey Hadrian, how does it feel, to be a wimp!" Zacharias Smith said before laughing with his group. I was ready to ignore him and make my way to Ancient Runes when the next thing that came out of his mouth stopped me.

"Awh, is the little deore embarrassed?" Zacharias teased. I tensed up, my heart racing at that word. How did he learn it?! No one was supposed to know of that nickname! Gritting my teeth, I turned around and looked at him,

"What did you say?!" I hissed. Zacharias grinned, eyes shining with glee at my reaction,

"What? Little deore? Why is that what you let people call you? How pathetic! Can you really consider to be a man th-" His eyes widened when I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Where did you hear that?" He swallowed, eyes filled with fear as I glared at him,

"H-Hey, it's just a joke..." I pushed him against the wall, my anger increasing,

"It's not a joke, now tell me!" Seeing him hesitate I pulled out my wand,

"Rose! Rose! She's the one who told me!" He said quickly his eyes widening. Eyes narrowing, I looked at him for a long time before nodding. I put my wand away,

"Don't make fun of that nickname ever again." I growled out before letting him go. Rushing to Ancient Runes my mind racing with this new knowledge. How many people knew? Were they all going to make fun of me for it? How much of my reputation was damaged? How... How did she learn of it? My heart pounded against my chest while the whispers and laughter seemed to follow me. I was starting to feel nauseous from everything. As I entered the classroom I walked over to Professor Septimus, ignoring everyone.

"Excuse me Professor? I'm not feeling so well at the moment... Can I know what the assignment is? I'm going to be lying down, hopefully I'll get better." I whispered. He looked at me for a moment before nodding, tapping on a blank piece of parchment before handing it to me,

"Of course Mr. Potter, if you have any questions feel free to drop by my office." He said smiling at me. I thanked him placing the paper in my bag before heading somewhere private. I needed some time to calm and collect myself from everything…

I stubbornly ignored the tight feeling in my throat and slight sting in my eyes. I wasn't going to show weakness, not here, not in front of everyone... I pushed open the doors of the Room of Requirement, curling up in the plush armchair that was provided. The familiar scent surrounding me as I felt my self control start to fray. Hot tears trailed down my cheeks, my heart felt as if it was constricting and my body was trembling. I could feel the sobs bubbling up in my chest, this felt so similar to before…

_(Flashback)_

_"Hadrian? What's got you so upset little one?" The smooth, deep voice of Fleamont Potter broke the bubble seven-year-old Hadrian had put around him. He sniffled hugging his knees as he made himself smaller in his hiding spot,_

_"N-Nothing faeder..." He mumbled. His Grandfather sighed,_

_"It's not nothing little one, why else would you be hiding away from me?" Hadrian didn't reply to him, knowing that his grandpa was right. He always was,_

_"Now then why don't you come out? I'm sure that your hiding spot is feeling small for a growing boy like you. You can tell faeder what happened with a cup of hot chocolate. How does that sound?" That sounded rather nice and the spot he was in was rather stuffy... Slowly Hadrian crawled out of his hiding spot. His Faeder giving him a proud smile that he couldn't help, but return,_

_"There's my special little boy! I was very worried when I didn't feel you hugging me when I came out of the floo!" Hadrian couldn't help, but giggle, letting his faeder pick him so they could sit in that comfy armchair. Two cups of hot chocolate appearing on the small table beside them. Fleamont handed Hadrian one cup and the two drank, enjoying Mipsy and her skill with the drink. He used his hand to wipe the milk moustache on Hadrian's face before smiling at him,_

_"Now that our bellies are filled with chocolate, tell me what's gotten you upset little Hadrian." That made Hadrian start to cry again, his cheeks becoming more puffy. He shook his head, not wanting to tell his Faeder the reason, what if it was true? Fleamont frowned, whatever had happened had hurt his grandson. He rubbed his back, wiping away his tears,_

_"Hadrian you have to tell Faeder, I don't like seeing my little boy crying." He said softly, holding him tight to his chest. Hadrian shook his head again,_

_"I don't wanna..." He whispered back, hiding his face in his jacket. Fleamont's brows furrowed as he thought of just what his grandson had went through to put him in such a state,_

_"You don't want to, or you're afraid to?" His eyes brightened as he heard him mumble afraid. Getting an idea of what could have happened he smiled and hugged his cute grandson. There was only a small amount of things that could make Hadrian be afraid and he knew what they were,_

_"Does it have something to do with Faeder?" He whispered, hand going through the messy raven hair. He smiled when he felt him nod,_

_"I see, would it help if Faeder promises to not get mad or sad at whatever you have to say?" He felt his grandson freeze for a moment before peeking up at him,_

_"Promise?" He nodded, looking at him with warm eyes,_

_"I never break my promises little one." That made Hadrian relax as the fear left him. He took a deep breath, wiping his tears with his sleeve,_

_"Rose was being mean again... I wanted to join in on her lessons since they looked fun, but she said some stuff..." He mumbled, looking down at his lap as he played with the bottom of his shirt. Fleamont frowned, not liking the direction this was going,_

_"What kind of stuff did she say?" Hadrian shrunk some more, his lips wobbling as he gripped at his shirt,_

_"H-How you don't l-like me... b-because I'm not special... I can't h-have any lessons l-like R-Rose because I was born later..." More tears started to fall as his shoulders shook, "I-I'm a s-spare..." He whispered before sobbing completely. Fleamont was very angry, not at his grandson, never his grandson, but at his granddaughter. They were twins! Just what were they teaching her to make her treat her younger sibling in such a way?!_

_He pushed away those thoughts as he had much more important matters to attend to at the moment. He hugged his grandson tightly, rocking his body back and forth. Feelings of sorrow going through his heart, Hadrian was such a sweet child… Rubbing his back as he made soothing noises,_

_"Oh little one... None of that is true, Faeder loves you very much. You're not a spare and definitely not ordinary. You're very special little one, to your Faeder especially." He whispered, placing a kiss on his brow. Hadrian sniffled, looking up at him with watery eyes,_

_"Really?" Fleamont nodded, giving him a wide smile,_

_"Really, do you think I would call Rose deore? She has plenty of nicknames of her own, deore is just for you." He said, poking Hadrian's nose making him giggle. His eyes shine as he asked him a question,_

_"But what does deore mean Faeder?" Fleamont chuckled, relaxing back in the armchair. Smiling as his grandson made himself more comfortable,_

_"It means precious, valuable, loved, and beloved little one. Everything that you are to your Faeder." Hadrian beamed at that, feeling glad that he told his Faeder what happened._

_(End of Flashback)_

It took some time for me to gather myself from the memory. Once I felt better I pulled out the paper that Professor Septimus kindly gave me. It explained what kind of project were to do this year. Either improving an item or making a new device from scratch. Runes had to be incorporated in some way for one to get full marks. Nothing too difficult to accomplish if one was good at the subject. Most of the marks went towards creativity and application of the Runes itself.

Taking my bag and sitting at the study that the room had provided for me I took out my things. The crackling of the fire and the soothing presence of several bookshelves made me calm. Focusing onto the long hours of research I was now going to do I cracked open "Chaining Runes" by Dante Sworth. My journal was out and ready for me to take notes as I read along.

After around a good two hours of reading through various textbooks provided by the room I had an idea. It was going to be mix of an improvement of an old item, while also being considered as a new product. Of course, first I needed to look at the types of Runes used on the original object. Then I can also delve into variations before starting to make own Rune Chains.

For that alone my object had to be made out of a material that was easy to carve runes in. If it was also magically conductive then the better. Certain gems could also amplify the amount of magic placed so it could be used by low powered wizards. Having an item that only high-powered wizards could use was a bad business move and restricted the use of it. I added a side note of asking the goblins if they had any magic conductive metal and gems I could purchase. That is if I give them a good offer in return... I placed an additional note underneath to check what valuable things I had. Lastly, I checked over the progress I had already made over my project.

_Memoria Inspectoris_

_**By Hadrian Potter** _

_"With the help of several runes along with a piece of magic conductive metal one would be able to view a memory. It's build will be different from the pensieve that stores memories and allow others to see them. Many find the experience of a pensieve dizzying and too expensive to buy. This is due to the fact that they are difficult to make._

_My idea is to make an object similar to the pensieve that is easy to use. It will cost less and be better quality. Pensieves while a useful object can only show a memory. Meanwhile the Memoria will be able to detect if a certain image has been tampered with or ruined. There will also be several features that will allow a person to zoom in or stop the memory at a point. Akin to what a muggle video or movie player does._

_Instead of a person having to go into the item, the Memoria allows a memory to be displayed. Making it possible for an entire audience to see without a problem. It also reduces the amount of time needed for trials and investigations to be completed. The ability to show an image to several of people is considered a hologram projection._

_This feat will be accomplished with the help of linking runes. One needs to only add some magic into the runes for the Memoria to work. With the help of certain gems ones magic can be amplified and others can help focus the magic what to do."_

I felt satisfaction with how much progress I made in a few hours. This was only the first draft of course, I would need the Professor's approval before doing such a task. He wouldn't want us to risk our lives because we've overestimated our ability. Ancient Runes was a rather dangerous subject. A little mistake could create an explosion due to the stored magic.

Taking out another sheet of paper I wrote down the possible issues that I would encounter as I worked. The professor may be able to give some advice on how to tackle these issues. The kind of metal, gems, and shape of the design being the main ones I could think of at the moment. Beside the questions I placed several options and possible solutions I had procured. They'll have to be approved by the professor first of course.

Deciding that I had put enough work into the project for the moment I took out my other assignments. Stretching out my arms before I gathered my other textbooks. Bending over I started to answer the essay question for Transfiguration. It was assigned today and was based on Gramp's laws of Transfiguration. Like the laws of Physics Lily used to talk about, although Magic broke those laws.

* * *

Tom became worried, not that he'd never admit to such a thing, when Hadrian immediately left the class. That worry only grew at the reaction of the students whose laughter increased. Wondering what was going on he listened to some of their whispers,

"Ha! Looks like he's too embarrassed to come to class!" Damien Carter said, eyes shining with glee. Several others laughed as well,

"Well who would be able to look at others with his secret? It's embarrassing." Lana stated, cheeks pink from giggling. Tom became more confused, what had he exactly missed? What was this secret that everyone else was speaking of?

"Not much of a Cold Prince is he now? I bet he'd lose that title, it's not like the Ravenclaws are going to want such a leader. Their reputation will be ruined!" Anger rising, he clenched his quill, mind swarming with possibilities of what happened. What had happened for his raven to leave? He didn't look so well when he entered, but that wasn't the case at breakfast…

Irritated that he didn't know something he focused on the project the Professor gave. He'd find out what happened later. Right now, he needed to distract himself to prevent injuring the sheep. The things they were saying about his raven, all untrue and pathetic. They were only jealous of what his raven had, too lazy to work for it.

* * *

**Alright! So this is where I added in plenty of things, the start of the story's divergence from it's original path line. Tell me what you thought of the changes! Your likes, dislikes, everything! I really like seeing my readers thoughts on what I create. As always review, favorite, and follow!**

**~Harrypotter**


	4. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Halloween Ball has finally come! Girls in dresses with their dates nervously standing beside them as they spoke to their friends. Harry has received a request from our Snake Prince. The issue? Tom Riddle has irritated him and has awaken the beast that Hadrian Potter has kept dormant. Let's see how the Prince handles the monster in Hadrian. The game has officially begun, now all that is left is finding the winner.

**Chapter 4: The Mistake**

Much to Hadrian's dismay the whispers and laughter continued for weeks. He was luckily able to find the cause of the gossip with the help of Luna. It was his courtship, something that would have made him panic. That was until he realized that they thought he was being courted by a girl. While not great, it was better than the Hogwarts population finding out who he was being courted by. The chaos that would occur if the truth came out, that _Tom Riddle_ was his suitor... He shuddered at thinking that despite it being the truth. He preferred to have his sanity and limbs that the rabid fangirls would likely take.

It was annoying how the students of Hogwarts would make kissing motions behind his back as he passed by. He was not deaf, thank you very much, and he clearly expected too much maturity from these people. He became enraged when attempts to severely injure him started to come about. Their way of thinking was that his parents wouldn't want to live with an embarrassment. As if his parents gave a damn about him, they were only using this opportunity to get Rose her dream husband. Not that such a thing would occur, as much as he despised Tom, he had to admit that he was intelligent. Too intelligent to want such a dim-witted bride that his sister would be.

That wasn't to say he was proud or _happy_ that Tom chose him. Such a thing was ridiculous! The Slytherin Prince was causing him trouble. Trouble that he didn't need or want! Huffing, Hadrian shouldered his bag some more and headed to the library. His refuge from all this pandemonium. Madame Prince had never been much of a godsend till now, stopping others from disturbing him with a glare. He stepped out of the way of a Boils Curse sent his way, returning a Stinging Hex over his shoulder glancing at the perpetrator. Low and behold it was his lovely sister.

A small smile came on his lips as he took note of the fury on his sister's face. Though that disappeared when she caught his eye, giving him a smug smile with a glint in her eyes. He didn't know what she was so smug about, it wasn't like she was doing anything. The twins were oblivious to the very person that had caused this disaster. Or in Hadrian's words, a chain of problems after problems. Tom watched the twins observing Rosemary before leaving, he had seen enough.

_There is a reason you are a Gryffindor, Rosemary Potter. It is not because of your bravery, no it's because of your stupidity and lack of motivation. For me to be interested in you, would mean that I am a person that holds no intelligence._ He thought, smiling as the image of Hadrian came to mind. _Your brother on the other hand... He's more than worthy..._ His mind drifted back to an incident that had taken place a few days ago. His decision reassured once more at the skill that his raven had displayed.

_(Flashback)_

_Hadrian and Luna were walking from the library with several stacks of books in their arms. They were practicing their French as they made way to their common room. As the two stood on the slow-moving stairs several vicious students attacked them. Hadrian with his quick reflexes put up a shield. He noticed that the students were from different Houses. The barrier blocked most of the spells while Luna diverted the ones that went astray. It was difficult for them to defend themselves because of the large amount of books they each held. The attackers used it to their advantage by casting deadlier spells. Spells that could cause permanent damage if cast right. The stairs started to change with increased speed courtesy of a Hufflepuff's rune work._

_The two lost their balance when the stairs they were standing on started to shift from side to side. The books tumbled down the stairs as the two victims clutched at the railing for their safety. The shield wavered and a bone breaking curse was able to get pass and hit Luna. Hearing her cry of pain Hadrian became livid. He attacked the group with some nasty spells from the Black Library, taught by Sirius of course. Their attackers fell with screams that attracted the attention of everyone nearby._

_Hadrian gasped and went to help Luna who had fallen further down the stairs. Luckily, she didn't stumble all the way to the bottom as she'd be dangling on the edge. With the amount of pain she had to be feeling from her broken leg she may not have been able to hang on. In the end she had a fractured wrist and as he suspected a broken leg. She had some bruises and cuts from her fall. It was nothing too difficult a simple healing spell couldn't fix._

_Being a Prefect came in handy sometimes. He ended up taking 40 points from everyone and assigned two weeks of detention. After all, endangering a student's life and tampering with school property was a serious offence. Many of them complained, but were silenced under the glares from the teachers. They said it was a light punishment for what they'd done as it was on par with attempted murder. They earned another week of detention due to arguing against the punishment. The Professors wanted to let the lesson sink in, lest others got ideas._

_Many of them did not attempt to attack Hadrian or Luna again or by proxy after that. Although that didn't mean they couldn't spread more rumours or verbally attack them. Luna was upset on his behalf, and Hadrian was thankful, but he was used to it. Hadrian wasn't bothered by the treatment, but was feeling rather worn. Many members of his House had challenged him for his title as Prince of Ravenclaw. It was only false bravado from the attacks on his self, but he reminded them why he held the title for so long._

_Hadrian wasn't bothered with the jeers at being the second born of the Potter line. The Ministry had added a new law stating that the firstborn of a family would inherit everything should the Lord of the line not name any other heir. This law had come into play only a few years back and made the status of second borns even worse. There was no support given to the second child, they'd have to create their own family fortune and connections. It left a bitter taste in Hadrian's mouth as he cared about his family history and fortune more than his sister._

_Hadrian of course knew of his fate and prepared for the day he turned 17. The age where second borns would be cut off from the family fortune. In preparation he made connections, did well in his education, and saved every bit of money he had. The goblins help and his smart choices of investment had ensured he'd be well off._

_(End of flashback)_

Unbeknownst to Harry and the audience was that Tom had been there during the entire exchange. He had been resting on one of the higher staircases, observing the scene below. Taking note of the ones who dared to attack his raven like the cowards they were. There was no need to intervene as Hadrian handled the situation quite well. Yet, he was quite curious about his level of power. Suffice to say Hadrian's magical power pleased him, his own magic feeling giddy. It purred at the small taste of Hadrian's magic, itching to go forth and surround him. He clamped down on that urge, not wanting anyone to know of his secret, much less Hadrian to find out his motive so soon.

People finally backed off not wanting to end up in the hospital like others or catch the ire of their Head of House. The small group of sixth years had made their houses lose fifty points each. Something that had made them an outcast as gaining points were difficult. Particularly for those who were in the year with Hermione Granger. Many referred to her as a walking encyclopaedia of Magic despite being Muggleborn. She had even begrudgingly won some respect from the Slytherins, not that they'd admit to such a thing.

With so much gossip about Hadrian's courtship many students sent letters home. It didn't take long for the Daily Prophet to catch wind of the news and soon Rita Skeeter made her way to the Potter Manor. The British Wizarding World was eager for a story of a Noble family and the Potters were happy to oblige. Of course, things hadn't turned out exactly as planned what with the journalist being Rita. Although it would be the Potter parents who'd say that things hadn't gone to plan. All because their reputation had taken a large hit, intentional or otherwise. The end result of this disaster appeared on the next Monday Exclusive paper with a bold headline.

_Hadrian Potter Neglected?_

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_You have read right dear readers! A few days ago we heard the news that Hadrian Potter the second child of the Potter family was being courted. Who? We don't know yet! Being the faithful reporter I am I decided to find out more and find out who the person is. I visited Potter Manor two days after this news and asked for an interview. The two parents agreed and so I started to question them about their son. After all we need to figure out the enigma that is Hadrian Potter, and his secret suitor._

_Imagine my surprise when I started the interview and they could hardly answer any of my questions! Don't jump to conclusions my love readers, these questions were simple. What Hadrian's hobbies were, his favourite colour, and etc... The complete basics to getting to know someone. The Potter parents had great difficulty answering them, each answer was doubtful._

_What was strange was that when I questioned them about Rosemary Potter they were able to answer every question. Their answers were confident and left no room for doubt. To give you all a further understanding I've enclosed a piece of the interview._

_RS: Good Afternoon Lord and Lady Potter! I'm glad that you have agreed to do this interview with me about your children._

_JP: It's of no problem Rita, any parent would be proud to have their children in the Daily Prophet. What questions do you have for us?_

_RS: Let's start with the simple stuff, that way the readers have a better idea of what your children are like. What's Hadrian's favourite colour?_

_(Here the two parents looked at each other, their movements hesitant)_

_LP: Well I'd say that it's blue Rita, to represent his Hogwarts house._

_RS: Ah, so he's a very intelligent person to be in the house of ravens._

_JP: I suppose you could say that._

_Lord Potter sounded very unsure at his words, looking to Lady Potter for a moment. This continued on throughout the interview. It was gone the moment I questioned them about Rosemary Potter. Their facial expressions had brightened up and looked relieved._

_Feeling as if I hadn't gathered much information on the star of this article I excused myself and went to find Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. Both of them were conveniently visiting that day and are known to be great friends with the Potters. Their friendship dated back to their Hogwarts years, truly a friendship to be admired._

_RS: Pardon me gentlemen, but would you mind answering a few questions about the Potter children?_

_SB: We don't mind at all! What do you wish to know?_

_RS: Well as I spoke to Lord and Lady Potter it seems that they don't know Hadrian as much as I expected. They explained that he was a very quiet child that didn't interact with others much. Seeing as you two are his uncles surely you must know more about him!_

_RL: It is true that Hadrian was a quiet child; we like to think of him as a reserved person. Though Hadrian doesn't have many friends, he enjoys the time he spends with the few he has. He usually spends his time with either me, Sirius, or his grandparents. Most of the time that is during the holidays. He would visit his friends when they're free, though he sends letters more seeing as how busy they are._

_RS: He seems to be a very nice young man who is more interested in his studies, then playing around. From what I've seen he's been second place of his year ever since he started at Hogwarts. There's also the fact that he's gotten awards for all the hard work he has done._

_(Sirius Black started laughing here my readers and he looked very proud as he spoke)_

_SB: Ah yes, Hadrian has always been a very studious child; I am not surprised at his placing in the House of Ravens. He loves reading books of any kind and is regularly seen with at least one book in his hand. I remember several times where Remus and I had to drag him away from the library for dinner. If he could live in the library I'd have no doubt that he would do so._

_RS: I'm sure that he'll have a bright future ahead of him, especially with all the hard work he is doing right now. So tell me, what is Hadrian's favourite colour?_

_RL: Hadrian likes the colours green, blue, and brown. He says that it reminds him of the forest that he and his grandfather always explored._

_RS: He seems to have had a strong relationship with the late Fleamont Potter._

_(This is where Sirius and Remus gave each other sad smiles.)_

_SB: He did and was devastated at his passing. He had locked himself in his room, looking over items that Fleamont had given him. The two of them shared a strong bond, his grandfather treated him more like a son. We made sure that Hadrian ate as grief had blinded him since he had lost his grandfather. It took weeks for him to return to his normal self and we made sure he was never left alone._

_RL: Fleamont adored Hadrian and he played with him every time he visited. Hadrian loved him in return and would do anything to make him proud. He started to read books at an early age and would tell his grandfather everything he learned. Lord Fleamont also loved music and Hadrian decided to learn the piano. His grandmother Euphemia taught him everything that he knows of the instrument._

_We have teased him many times that he was a grandpa's boy, but he would look at us with a bright smile. He was very proud of that and even said that he'd take care of them when he was older._

_Listening to them talk about how much Hadrian loved his grandfather made my heart warm. The bond they shared seemed unbreakable, it was a shame that the late Lord had to pass so early. As we continued I learned several things. Hadrian is a smart man who enjoys reading and coming up with new things. He has many hobbies, but exploring the family forest and playing the piano are his favourites._

_The one thing that had been bothering me the entire time, my readers, was the lack of love Hadrian received. As I walked around the manor I couldn't help, but notice how Hadrian didn't seem to be in most of the pictures. Is there more to this story? Just what is the relationship between Hadrian Potter and his parents?_

_This is Rita Skeeter and I will make sure to find out more my dear readers!_

The article prompted a large amount of gossip about the Potter family. The questions Rita Skeeter had brought up were quite scandalous. The Potter family, thought to be the perfect light representative, were showing cracks. The Wizarding World only wanted to pry those cracks open even further. They were like vultures waiting for the right moment to strike, to tear down the not so perfect family.

Unfortunately for Hadrian those vultures were persistent on questioning him. They didn't care that it was rude to do such a thing. Especially considering his 'supposed' situation in the article that Miss Skeeter wrote. Something he wasn't going to agree or fight on. He didn't want to appear weak and worked far too much to be considered that anymore.

The library was once more his sanctuary and he had never been so grateful for being kind to Madame Pince. The lady made him an exception to her rules, even getting him food during his studying binges! Of course, the no harm to the books wasn't something she'd excuse him from. Then again it wasn't like he was going to allow such a thing to happen if it was in his power. With the precaution of the notice-me-not charm he had peace to do as he pleased.

* * *

Much to the amusement of Tom Riddle he liked how things were turning out. The Potters, while an influential family, were bothersome. Whether it was getting his Raven or the future problems they'd make themselves to his ideals. They were rather pro Light and abolished anything Dark with cliché talks of evil. Anyone who understood Dark Magic would know that evil was Black Magic. It was with good reason as well, what with what some of those rituals and spells required.

He was a curious person when he was younger and finding Black Magic books in Borgin and Burkes was easy. He turned away from them after reading a few passages. The items needed, the process, and side effects outweighed the result anyway. Only an insane person would do such things and he preferred his sanity intact thank you very much. Besides there were other ways for him to accomplish his goals, war was only a last resort. Spilling too much magical blood wasn't recommended what with their already small population.

Speaking of population Tom looked down at the newspaper. The bold words stared back at him, taunting him and his anger. While Rita Skeeter was a rather distasteful journalist, she wrote well. Drawing in the Wizarding World with her words and teased them with bits of information. She forced them to think, ponder the questions she raised, making them eager for more. It was rather Slytherin of her and it was no wonder they called her Queen of the Quills.

Even so the contents of the article was something he didn't like. Some parts may have been exaggerated, but most of it was true, and that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't like hearing news of a person being neglected, for personal reasons of his own, and to know his Raven is one of them... His eyes went over the figure reading a book, head held by a hand.

_How much have you suffered my raven? How are you still able to be the person you are after all this? What else will you show me?_

* * *

The rumours and article were soon put to the back of everyone's minds as the Masquerade Ball approached. Boys scrambled to get a date and gift while girls looked for dresses and hairstyles. Hadrian was pleased to not be part of this madness, as he read a book in a large window seat. It was one of his many reading spots away from the prying eyes in the castle. He couldn't be in the library as even that place was filled with talks of the ball. There were also the questioning glances he was receiving from others. They'd probably expect him to bring his suitor to the ball, a ball he wasn't planning to attend. He had no obligation to entertain the masses and he would keep it that way.

Hadrian blinked as he heard the sound of flapping wings. He bookmarked the page he was on of "Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood." Luna was rather interested in the merfolk of the lake and he was as well. It was likely that there were many fascinating things in the depths of the Great Lake. Being allies with the merfolk could give him the chance to see what those things were. Looking up he was greeted with the sight of Aspen flying towards him. Hadrian couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as the last letter had caused quite a disaster for him. Something he would be telling Tom when he had the opportunity because he needed a peaceful year! This was his last year of being under his parents thumb before he turned 17. The age where his parents would cast him from the family manor and fortune.

Aspen hooted, sticking out his leg impatiently as he had been waiting for quite a while. Hadrian gave an apologetic smile, while he hated Tom for all the ruckus he was causing, Aspen was a beautiful owl. He was a very sweet owl as well, something he hadn't expected from the Prince of Slytherin. He untied the letter, giving a few scratches into Aspens plumage before watching him leave. Sighing he mentally prepared himself for the new set of problems Riddle would bring. He opened the letter, eyes scanning the contents, and was a bit surprised at the lack of compliments and flowery words. He had expected another letter lavishing him with flattery like the previous. Something that annoyed and amused him as he wasn't the type to want such things. Besides who knew that the Prince of Slytherin could be such a romantic?

_My Raven,_

_While the contents of the article worries me I will not pry. I do not have the right as we haven't gotten to know each other well enough, not that you you'd answer them in the end. People remain tight lipped on such topics as far as I know. Due to me realizing how little we know of each other, this is my attempt at fixing the issue. I will share with you a little piece of me that others are oblivious to or lazy to acknowledge. I hope in return that you will do the same for I wish to have a good marriage with my consort._

_I like pecan chocolate, my snake Nagini, and the quote "great minds think alike, but fools rarely differ". Intelligent debates with others who know their field is a hobby of mine despite it's rarity. You'd be astounded by how small the numbers of people with brains is. Politics is a subject that interests me what with all the power plays we do in Slytherin. I prefer the season Autumn with its beauty of the falling leaves than the other seasons. My favourite subject out of all would be Arithmancy since I am fascinated with how a spell works. I hope that is enough for you to feel as if you're no longer corresponding with a stranger._

_Now I will tell you the things I know about you. That way when you share you cannot give me the same information. Since you're quite accustomed to Slytherins I expect you to find any loopholes in my words. Of course, I'll make sure there is none, Slytherins don't leave any weakness for others to exploit._

_Your favourite dessert out of all is Treacle Tart because that is the only dessert you take a second helping of. Your eyes always brighten whenever your snowy owl flies to you. You get so absorbed in an Ancient Runes text that you never hear when a person calls your name. Will you tell me more about yourself oh mysterious one?_

_Sincerely,_

_T.R_

A romantic and a bit of a jokester? No one would think that Tom Riddle of all people could be those two things. It was the vibe he gave off to the general population, then again the same could be said for him. He never bothered about what others thought of him, as long as he kept a squeaky clean reputation all was well. Though that was becoming difficult to do because the article. People were going to start snooping around and damage his parents reputation. That was something he'd like, but the chances of something bad about him being put into this was likely.

That was damage he couldn't take at the moment so he'd have to find some way to prevent more articles from coming out. As much as Hadrian tried to deny it, a part of him was enjoying the chaos that was happening. It was disrupting his plans a bit and he was getting a lot of attention but now his parents were under watch. They liked having the public's attention, but not like this that was certain. He could see the horror that was most likely going through his family's mind at the moment.

Whether he enjoyed this chaos or not, he was going to make sure the Slytherin Prince didn't win. He had more dignity than the people who'd melt at his charming words. It didn't matter that this courtship was a surreal experience. He wasn't going to become Riddle's consort, being his friend was fine, but not consort. If anyone else was near they would've seen the smile appearing on Hadrian's face. A smile filled with amusement and excitement, that Hadrian was oblivious to.

* * *

It was finally the day that many Hogwarts students had been anticipating. Well,the majority of the student population were excited, others weren't as happy. The more introverted kind found such an event to be a waste of time. Chaos ran through the school as students did last minute preparations. Fixing up dresses, suits, ties, and accessories. Anxiously playing with presents as they waited for the upcoming enchanting night. The staff of Hogwarts ensured that all decorations and snacks were accounted for. The orchestra conducted by Professor Flitwick and his charms played an upbeat tune.

The Great Hall became more haunting with the color scheme red, cream, brown and white. The House tables were replaced with circular ones with cream table clothes. Candles floated at various heights with dimmed flames that cast low shadows. Long red curtains covered the windows as the polished marble floor gleamed. It was a very modern look for Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle was the perfect dark prince in everyone's mind. But the question that went unanswered was the identity of the consort. Who would be the person that the prince would sweep away? The answer was something only a few were privy to and it was one that would shock the population. The prince's date at the moment wasn't ready nor planning to attend the ball. In fact Hadrian was rather content with a large tome in his hands as he laid in bed reading.

Balls were something he didn't particularly enjoy. All the dancing, hushed whispers and looks given to each other didn't appeal to him. He was a Gryffindor in that sense since the only balls he enjoyed were the ones that had no political talk. His grandparents balls only had close allies and friends having fun. Balls like that had become scarce as everyone was trying to gain influence.

Aspen flew in as he reached a fascinating section on self-transfiguration theory. This branch of Transfiguration was a rather slippery slope as a small mistake could be fatal. Thus he promised himself to have memorized everything before attempting such a thing. He was not reckless like his father and he didn't want to cause any internal problems. Magical healing could only go so far and research had been limited.  
Not wanting to be bothered by whatever Tom had brought on this time he ignored the falcon. Aspen, seeing that he wasn't getting any attention, decided to hoot. Loudly. When that didn't work he decided to try something else. Hopping onto the bed and landing next to Hadrian he clacked his beak, showing his leg. Hadrian continued to ignore him as he became immersed into the theory. Aspen squawked; he was not used to being ignored. He flapped his wings and started to peck at Hadrian's hand, making sure not to break the skin. With an exasperated look Hadrian placed the book down after marking the page,

"Exactly like your owner hmm? Hates to be ignored..." He muttered as he carefully untied the letter. He turned a blind eye to the ruffled look Aspen was giving him. Those two held too much in common if he were to say so.

_Hadrian,_

_I have been waiting for the past half hour and it seems that you are not attending the ball. Are you afraid of what people would think of you? Are you irritated by what has Miss. Skeeter's article has caused? The name calling, the rumours, the laughter. Are you willing to give these people the satisfaction? The knowledge that they have the power to lock you up?_

_I thought you were better than them Hadrian. It seems that the person I saw was only my imagination. You're a raven with clipped wings trying to act as a hawk. What do you have to fear from these harmless sheep? I find myself disappointed at what I see, but you can still prove me wrong._

_T.R_

A growl shattered the silence in the room, Aspen moved back feeling wary. Hadrian's arms shook as fire seemed to fill his veins. How dare he! How could he?! He didn't know anything about him! The smooth parchment crumpled under his grip before he threw it to the other side of the room with a scream. Aspen hooted in alarm before he flew out the window. He knew his master had done something terribly wrong and that it would cost him. How much was up to debate.

How dare he call him a coward! _You're a raven with clipped wings trying to act as a hawk._ The Slytherin's voice taunted him, enraging him even further. He was unaware of the tears that went down his cheeks, the little whispers going through his mind.

"You don't have the right to say that, you don't know me..." He yelled out, angered at the somewhat desperate tone in his voice. He didn't need Tom Riddle! He was doing fine on his own!

"Why not show that to him?" Luna's voice cut through the silence. Hadrian blinked, looking at her in surprise, wondering when she had entered his room. Luna smiled, hiding her own anger at the Slytherin Prince. She despised anyone who hurt her big brother. The Slytherin Prince had done that, whether it was intentional or not.

"Show him how little he knows you, prove that you aren't like everyone else. You're the Cold Prince, you can play his game, and _win_." She said, eyes shining with determination. Hadrian's mind whirled with her idea before a smirk appeared on his face. Clapping her hands in excitement she led him to the bathroom, handing him several bottles to use,

"Warm bath water and soak in it for about twenty minutes. Use this one to at least tame your hair a small amount." She said before bringing out the package that was sent weeks ago. She took her wand out and swished as she mumbled. Shrugging his shoulders Hadrian left everything to his adopted sister's hands.

* * *

After thirty minutes he came out to see Luna carefully arrange the clothes on his bed. He took note of the differences from the original design. The Slytherin green cloak became a royal blue with silver swirls around the edge. It was lengthened to stay above his ankles instead of his shins. The shirt became more of a shimmering grey while the almost knee-high boots became a deep black.

The shirt had become more form fitting when he tried it on, and despite the material of the cloak it was quite light. Smiling Hadrian let his sister adjust the clothes however she liked. Everyone thought that Luna had questionable taste because of what she wore. In actuality she was great at putting together colour schemes with a touch of theatrical drama. That touch of drama was needed for this instance since Hadrian was feeling rather vengeful.

"Alright, we're done with the clothes," She turned to glare at the top of his head pictures pointedly, " Now for that rat's nest you call hair." Luna raised her eyebrow at the little pout he was giving. Hadrian's hair was a rather sore point for him since he liked being neat but his hair was the opposite.

"It's not that bad!" He scowled, grumbling as Luna let out a giggle. She gave him a Look,

"I'm afraid that a Blibbering Humdinger must have fogged your eyes if you're having trouble seeing yourself in the mirror." She brought out a thick book of spells for hair, clothes, and makeup, one that he was very familiar with. Hadrian sighed, sitting down on the chair and letting Luna do her magic. She always did enjoy playing dress up. Though, those memories were under lock and key, it didn't matter if he looked good in a dress.

The end result had the two staring, Hadrian's hair, which looked like a bird's nest on a normal day, was somewhat neat. Somewhat was a big improvement. The hair was side swept with a slight undercut. The strands given the smallest amount of waviness giving a flared effect. Luna couldn't stop grinning as she looked at her masterpiece,

"I suggest that you do your hair like this from now on my dear brother. Your hair looks much better this way. The prince won't leave you alone tonight." Hadrian hummed, finding that he agreed. He smiled turning around to look at her,

"Are you attending the ball?" He questioned, ready to play protective brother. Luna gave a hum before nodding.

"Yes, Neville was the one who invited me to the ball. He has no Wrackspurts surrounding his head." she said as he got up. Luna was wearing a nice silver dress that reached the floor. It was heart shaped, strapless and seemed to glimmer in the light. A slit was made on the right and reached a little above her knee. The heels were a nice grey color with a bow. Her hair was curled with two small braids circling around her head.

"That's good; as long as he treats you right I will have no problem with him. Now tell me, how do I look?" He questioned after putting on the mask. Luna made him turn around before she waved her wand. A small gust of wind went through making his hair look a bit more natural. She gave a thumbs up before they headed out.

The common room was quiet with only students who needed to study staying. Most of them had decided to attend the ball what with it being a new event. Hadrian did get some looks much to his displeasure, but it was a good sign for the plan. Taking a deep breath he greeted Neville in front of the Great Hall,

"Good Evening Neville." Neville gave a small smile to Hadrian, wringing his hands and shifting his gaze away from him. Hadrian’s reputation was formidable and he didn’t want to make him angry.

"G-Good Evening H-Hadrian. L-Luna you look very beautiful." His voice low and soft. Hadrian smiled, nudging Luna to go over to him,

"Thank you Neville, your outfit is very soothing. It suits you and keeps away all the Wrackspurts." Neville blinked before giving a slow nod. Accepting the strange compliment since Wrackspurts seemed to be terrible by Luna's standards.

"I'll leave the two of you to enjoy yourselves. I expect you to take care of her Neville.” Hadrian told him, looking like the overprotective brother he was. Neville didn’t want to test the rumours of Hadrian's duelling ability, ever so he quickly made a promise. Hadrian gave them another smile, watching them go into the chatter filled hall. 

Hadrian took a deep breath, gathering the anger he felt into a ball before cooling it. He was the Cold Prince of Ravenclaw and he needed to act it. He was not going to act like a Gryffindor, going in there with barely restrained anger. Being calm while displaying your anger made a person more intimidating. Feeling ready, Hadrian opened his eyes, palms resting against the large doors.

_You wanted to play this game Tom Riddle, I'll give you exactly that. This time you'll learn of the monster you unleashed upon yourself. I do not take such insults lightly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the long awaited chapter! My friend and I worked really hard on editing this chapter and I would really appreciate your opinion on this story! Constructive criticism is always welcome and any questions you may have please leave them in the comments below!


	5. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was dancing with Tom Riddle? A girl in disguise? If so all of Hogwart's female population will be going after her. Hadrian ignoring the gossip that was unknowingly about him along with trying to figure how to accomplish the Memoria. Tom Riddle? He's busy with trying to convince his raven to accept the courtship for what it was, a courtship. Rosemary? Who cares about her?

**Chapter 5: The Masquerade**

I could feel my annoyance growing at the people surrounding me. These sheep were hardly something to fear, they were a gathering of gossips. Wanting entertainment by the slightest piece of new information or toy. Such a thing would have excited me before, to have the opportunity to manipulate them to my needs. But I met someone far more interesting and challenging long ago. Someone who was worth my efforts.

Hiding my sneer, I glanced around the ballroom, looking for the focus of my attention. The grip on my flute of wine increased as I tried to ignore the feeling of dread growing in my stomach. It was only an irrational fear that he would ignore my letter. Its purpose was to bring him out, I will not have a consort that avoids social gatherings. Though Hadrian ignoring my letter seemed to be a more likely occurrence as time went on, making me doubt myself.

Such emotions were beneath me, but on the subject of Hadrian... no matter how many barriers I placed on my mind Hadrian shattered them. No one had accomplished such a feat before, and it only made Hadrian even more intriguing. What was it about Hadrian that made me lose such control? Why was my magic rather protective and gentle with Hadrian while vicious to others?

I swirled my wine glass, Slughorn was always willing to turn a blind eye on alcoholic drinks. It helped that he had received a bottle of Odgen's finest last Friday during one of his parties. For a Slytherin he was rather pathetic and easy to fool. If it weren't for his need to collect people and make connections, he'd be in the wrong house. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when my eyes caught the elusive raven. As disgusting as it sounded, my heart pounded and all the noise around me became mute.

I knew that the outfit would suit him well, perfectly even... But this wasn't what even I had expected. The deep blue cloak, the silver mask framing Avada green eyes... He made changes to it, erasing any signs of it being Slytherin based. Transforming it into one befitting of a Ravenclaw.

The Cold Prince of Ravenclaw has arrived, and the sheep knew it. They may be oblivious to his identity, but they knew that he was far superior to them. My magic twisted around with glee, pleased at the sight of the sheep parting ways for him. He was made for these gatherings, to demand attention and respect... like a King…

I blinked as my magic paused before going into a greater frenzy that I was hardly able to restrain. King... that title fitted him what with his posture and strides. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the sheep starting to approach him. My magic immediately became vicious once more, despising the sight of others. They weren't worthy enough to approach the King. How dare they…

I was aware of my followers tensing up as I spoke to the puppets around me. No doubt they knew how angered I was, what with being in tune with my magic. The urge to go over, to show exactly who was courting the raven increased. Excusing myself from the group, I placed the empty flute down on a table. Looking at my followers I commanded them to prevent anyone else from approaching me. If a sheep had any ideas…

I took note of my followers giving me some worried and confused glances. Their eyes going towards my abandoned flute, not that it mattered. There were more important matters I had to attend to. Later on, I would berate myself as I should have paid more attention. I would have seen the look of shock, understanding, and relief flashing through Zevi's eyes. My Inner Circle's protectiveness over Hadrian would have made me suspicious. I would know exactly what Hadrian was to me earlier.

* * *

"What a marvellous entrance you have done My Lord! Why, I say you've struck the crowd speechless with your stunning beauty!" The joking tone of Fred Weasley reached my ears. I smiled, turning around to greet the twins.

"Is that so? It seems I haven't struck you both speechless." Amused at their antics like always.

George placed a hand on his chest, acting offended,

"Why my lord! You know that we've long since gained immunity to your fetching looks!"

I huffed a laugh, amused by their antics. Fred furrowed his brows,

"Why did you come? I remember that you told us that you were going to spend time reading up on self-transfiguration." I scowled at the sore reminder, still mad about what Tom wrote,

"You can blame the Slytherin Prince for that. He said some rather unsavory things about me that I cannot ignore." Seeing their curious looks I showed them the contents of the letter. I grit my teeth as I felt my magic twist around in anger.

"Well these are some serious accusations placed upon our Lord Forge." George said, his own eyes narrowed in anger.

"Accusations that have no right to be there, my dear brother. We need to show the Slytherin Prince that he can't toy with our Lord like everyone else." Fred stated, grinning as an idea came into his mind. I raised a brow, interested in the plan that the two of them were devising,

"What exactly do you have planned?" I asked, avoiding the people who tried to move closer to me. My mind aware of the strong magic that was Tom's edging closer. They grinned, Fred's arm around my shoulder and George's on my waist, as they led me to one of the tables.

"That depends My Lord, how possessive do you think the Prince of Snakes is of you?" Fred asked as if it was a regular conversation about the weather. I grimaced, my mind flashing back to several of the letters. I chose my words with great care, the twins were rather protective of me,

"I'd have to say he's very possessive of me, something that's out of character from what we know. It wouldn't be a surprise if he's giving you death glares at the moment. He's rather determined to make me his consort, though he's never explained why." I explained, showing my frustration. Tom had avoided all my inquires, exploiting loopholes in my wording, it was vexing.

"I see, then this idea would work, Prince has quite the green beast from what you say. How about we taunt it?" My interest rose, the twins were very devious when they wished to be. Smirking I accepted the plate of food George brought,

"What exactly do you have in mind?" They gave sly grins, getting Neville and Luna to sit with us before sharing their plan. Listening to them whisper I agreed without hesitation. It was simple enough, but with Tom's personality it would get the results we were looking for. It was time to show the Snake Prince his place and see how far his limits were.

* * *

Tom Riddle was feeling irritation at the members of Ravenclaw. They were preventing him from approaching Hadrian's table. Taking all the unoccupied seats so he couldn't be anywhere near him. He didn't know if it was deliberate and he didn't have the time to figure out if it was. He'd ignore such things, but since food was already served he couldn't intervene.

He needed to remove the Weasley twins from his raven as they were being quite cuddly with him. They were putting their arms around him, butting heads, and being much too close in general.

What was even more worrying was Lovegood's and Longbottom's reactions. They didn't bat an eye at the displays of affection showing that this was a common occurrence. Were the twins a threat he didn't take into account? He was sure that they both preferred the female body since there was no flirtation he knew of... their relationship with Hadrian seemed to be strictly that of friends as well…

It didn't matter that he'd be doing the exact same thing if he was in their position. He had a valid reason as Hadrian was his consort, it was expected for them to become intimate... What they were doing... it made his magic agitated, ready to lash out at the Twins. To push them as far away as possible from his raven and cover him with his magic... to make matters worse Hadrian wasn't opposed to all the physical contact. He rested his head on one of their shoulders and let them feed him!

More so than ever he despised his position as the Prince of Slytherin. If it weren't for that title he'd make his way over and declare that he was Hadrian's suitor. It was better than watching on the side-lines. His magic growing more oppressive by the minute. Alas, he couldn't stay as that would cause a scene that he and Hadrian wouldn't want. There was also the matter of dignity and appearances that needed to be taken into consideration…

Sighing Tom occupied himself with his dinner, not in the mood to talk to his followers. This wasn't quite how he had envisioned how spending the Masquerade Ball with Hadrian be. He expected an opportunity to become closer to him. Changing his thoughts of becoming his consort. It seemed that any plans he had related to Hadrian went out the window before he could even do anything. The way Hadrian attracted attention with his entrance when he thought he'd slip in quietly…

It was frustrating needing to scramble for an appropriate response to Hadrian's actions. Things were to go his way and this change of pace left him a bit flustered, not that he'd admit it. Such a display of weakness was unfitting for a rising Dark Lord, a Dark Lord was always prepared. That left another issue as well, the unpredictability of Hadrian gave him a thrill. He didn't want to accept it but this change of pace was interesting. People followed a pattern. They liked things to be normal, some more than others, but Hadrian was none of that. Hadrian was a breath of fresh air in this daily routine he found himself in.

Despite his mood improving a bit, things went downhill from there. With dinner being over with people were starting to mingle. A few had already started to dance in the area at the center of the hall. Tom had to entertain the people that surrounded him the moment he left his table. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the sight of Hadrian having to do the same. At least one part of his plan was working, though he wanted to be beside Hadrian as they entertained the sheep. What better way to show him that they were compatible and worked well together?

Mentally sighing Tom gave his charming smile to the group surrounding him. He didn't forget that they were all giving him hopeful glances. When would they learn? He had no interest in them, they all had fantasies in their heads, no dreams or ambition. Something that was essential for his consort. Having someone completely devoted in every way to him would be unnerving in his opinion.

With a person that had their own ambitions he wouldn't have to play as the perfect husband. Despite what the others thought he did make mistakes, small as they were. Though... as he glanced to Hadrian who was having some wine, it seemed that he had made a large mistake this time. What that mistake was he was unsure. He hadn't put anything too offending in the letter, at least he thought so. He only wanted to rile up his Raven, push him to attending the ball. Had he pushed him a bit too far?

"Tom how do you find the Masquerade Ball? Isn't it wonderful?" A high-pitched voice bringing him out of musings. Blinking he nodded,

"It is, I'd have to say that it holds a different charm compared to the Yule Balls I have attended before." He took another sip of his wine, observing the hue of the drink so he wouldn't have to look at that blinding pink dress. Who considered that having a dress made of that shade was a good idea? It made his eyes burn by looking at it, and he could feel a headache forming.

"Oh! You've been to those balls before? Are they as enchanting as others say?" The ladies giggled, most likely feeling delighted that they were in his presence. He gave a lazy smile, dismissing the blushes that came onto their faces. There was only one person he wanted to see blushing. He wasn't given the chance to see such a blush yet,

"I suppose you could say that, they're rather marvellous. Takes a good amount of time to construct a ball of that grandeur. Whoever is hosting needs a great artistic mind as each ball must be unique. Perhaps one day you'll be able to see what I mean Joseline." Joseline blushed, ducking her head and nodding. The ladies giggled even more, though this time there was a bit of a harsh tone to it. They eyed her with thinly veiled jealousy, how two faced a person could be at times…

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I need to be somewhere else at the moment. It was a great pleasure to speak with you all." He made his voice resemble more of a purr. Never mind the fact that he didn't speak to them all. Flustered they could only nod, giving him the perfect chance to leave. Finishing his second glass of wine he placed it on the table before looking over to the other end of hall. He became surprised at Hadrian's form no longer being in that area.

Where had his Raven gone this time? He was certain that his talk with those idiotic girls hadn't last longer than ten minutes. He took another glance around the hall, heart stopping at the sight of the blue cape with silver circles. More specifically that the owner of the cape was on the dance floor. His Raven wasn't with one of the Weasley Twins, but rather dancing with Neville Longbottom. That was a small reprieve as he knew that Longbottom had entered with Lovegood.

Determined to not have the raven slip away from him for the second time he made his way over to the dance floor. Cutting in wouldn't be so difficult, it was only a matter of patience after all. Something that he was unfortunately low on when it came to Hadrian. It was something that only the raven can do for some baffling reason. It had been years since he started to question his actions towards the raven. He wasn't coming any closer to the answers of his strange reactions to the Cold Prince.

His shoulders tensed when Longbottom had placed a kiss on Hadrian's hand. His magic pausing in surprise, he knew it was protocol. He didn't think that the Longbottom heir would do such a thing. If Hadrian wasn't being courted, or Longbottom hadn't walked in with Lovegood... The audience would think he had the intent to court Hadrian.

Pushing down his magic he watched as Lovegood came to dance with Hadrian. Somehow their dance seemed strange to anyone observing. Although they followed the same steps as everyone else, it may have had to do with Lovegood's aura? He never could understand Lovegood and her way of speaking. It was very bizarre and had gotten her plenty of bullies. Well, until Hadrian had taken her under his wing, no one knew how such a thing occurred. The two were never seen speaking to each other when Hadrian put her under his protection.

He had resigned himself to labelling it as one of the many mysteries and story of his raven that he didn't know. He couldn't very well stalk Hadrian, that would bring plenty of unpleasant questions. Questions that would damage his reputation and the authority he had. Controlling the student population was essential for his future plans. They were the next generation after all, molding them to his needs was a great advantage.

He raised a brow when Lovegood placed a kiss on Hadrian's forehead. It seemed that the two of them had something of a sibling bond, something that the Potter Twins lacked. For reasons that he was privy to due to his use of the listening charm on the pink ribbon. Any ease he had felt as he watched the two vanished when Hadrian switched over to one of the Twins.

He narrowed his eyes at the close distance the two were in, too close for a casual waltz. How was Hadrian allowing such a thing? He knew that he was watching, his distinct presence made it hard to ignore him. So he must know that this wasn't a great impression on him, he asked him to prove him wrong. This was doing the opposite of that. He gritted his teeth as the Twin placed a kiss on _his _raven's cheek, oblivious to the people edging away from him.__

His magic was itching to erase the mark the twin and others had placed on Hadrian. He was the one who was courting Hadrian and should be the only one allowed such intimate contact! Dread pooled in his stomach as Hadrian moved to the last twin for a dance. There was a mischievous grin greater on this twin when compared to the other. What was this twin planning? Should he cut in now? But there were no pauses for switching left in the song…

He stiffened when Hadrian was dipped towards him on the final note. His vision going red as the twin placed a kiss far too close to his raven's lips. His magic snarled, demanding to come out. To rip and _tear_ this insolent person for daring to do such a thing that was his! Hadrian was his! Only his and he would murder anyone that attempted a claim on him! He felt satisfied when he saw a sliver of fear enter in the twin's eyes. As it should be, the raven was his. He marked him as his long ago…

* * *

Hadrian frowned, Tom's extreme anger was an unexpected development. They hadn't thought that he'd be this angered, after all they were taunting him. Nothing too harmful, as he was in the middle of a courtship. He made Fred go towards where Luna and the others were, not wanting him to be entangled in this situation any more. The anger that Tom was showing was irrational, did he expect him to accept the courtship without a fight? It was also gathering the attention of the Hogwarts population. He'd have to do something if he wanted this courtship to stay a secret. Sighing he flared out his magic a bit as he slipped through the crowd. They'd have to go somewhere private to resolve whatever was happening to the Prince of Snakes.

* * *

People were questioning each other, wondering what exactly they had missed. It was between the Slytherin Prince and whoever the blue cloaked person was. That certainly made for juicy gossip and had the rumor mill going into a frenzy. Was there something going on between these two people? Had Tom Riddle picked a lover and they were having a fight?! What had happened to cause this whole drama?

* * *

Tom narrowed his eyes, giving one last glance to the twins before following Hadrian. He used a point me spell to be more discreet, his mood worsening with all the whispers surrounding him. The Weasley Twins weren't dating his raven! Fists clenching, he made his way out of the now suffocating room. Following the little golden arrow tied to Hadrian, he needed to speak with him. What had occurred now wasn't acceptable, he would not have a consort that liked affairs.

"What is your problem?" The irritated voice of Hadrian brought Tom out of his angered state for a moment. His rage burned even more as his mind registered what was spoken.

* * *

"My problem? I believe we should talk about yours, what you did back there was _inappropriate_." He hissed out, his magic swirling around him. Wanting to reach out and show how upset he was, he wouldn't harm him, his magic was strangely incapable of that.

"Inappropriate? I hardly see how it's inappropriate when I was enjoying my time with my friends!" Hadrian retorted, his eyes flashing in anger.

"You call that enjoying your time with friends?! One of them kissed you!" He snapped. Hadrian raised a brow, crossing his arms,

"So is that what's this all about? Because Fred _almost_ kissed me? That's completely ridiculous!" Tom growled,

"He's not the one who's courting you!" Why was that so difficult to understand? He was the one courting Hadrian, things like that should be only privy to him. Hadrian huffed, finding this entire conversation absurd,

"Really that's all you have as an argument? You're acting like some kind of jealous boyfriend!" There was a pause in the air, Hadrian's eyes widened before he started to laugh. "Merlin... that's it? You're acting like this because you're _jealous_?!"

Tom bristled at the statement, he was not acting jealous. He was angered by what happened in the Great Hall! "I am not jealous! We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you hadn't done all that! What was the point of such a stupid act?!" His voice becoming heated in both denial and frustration. Hadrian's laughter died as he looked at Tom with a glare,

" _The point?_ You're asking me for the reason why I did that? I thought it was clear to anyone who saw! It should be obvious to you! What with what you did!" He shouted out, both their angers clashing against each other.

"What I did? What did I do that made you do that?" He flung his hand back to the Great Hall's direction, "Because clearly I have no clue of what you're saying." Hadrian's arms shook with all the anger he was holding back. He didn't know? He didn't even understand what he wrote in that letter? How it sounded? What it meant? Of all…

"The bloody letter you sent you bastard! You act all clueless when you're the one who wrote it and had the nerve to send it to me!" Hadrian's face becoming rather red with all the yelling he had done. Seeing Tom continue to look confused he threw the letter at him,

"I don't take such insults lightly, specifically when it has to do with my freedom!" Seething as his mind brought out certain parts of the letter to the forefront. Tom stared at the letter in his hands, the one he had sent a few hours ago. He still didn't understand how this made his raven angry,

"Insults on your freedom? I don't see any mention of that here..." His voice soft from the confusion he was feeling. He tensed at the harsh laugh that came out of Hadrian's mouth, mentally wincing. He wasn't the cause of that laugh... right?

"How does, _the knowledge of the power to lock you up_ or _you're only a raven with clipped wings_ sound to you? They sound pretty caging to me!" Tom swallowed, his throat feeling a bit tight,

"I didn't mean..." Hadrian cut him off again and his pent up anger unleashed onto Tom,

"Well of course you didn't! Because you don't have the stigma of being second born on you! You're bloody _Tom Riddle, the Lord of Slytherin_! You can do whatever the hell you want, but I _can't_!" Hadrian's form trembled, his voice becoming quiet as he looked down at the ground,

"You don't know what it's like. Being a second born. Everyday you're reminded that you're worthless. A spare should the first born die before an heir is given. You're nothing until then, and it's not like that happens often. The first born is protected so such a thing could never occur." He clenched his hands, nails digging into his palms,

"Thrown away like some chess piece that's not important. All because you were born a few minutes later than the other!" He turned away, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I don't have freedom like you and what freedom I have is what I make..." He whispered, feeling drained of energy. Hadrian tensed when he felt arms wrap around him,

"I... apologize... I didn't know that the letter would cause such a reaction..." Tom mumbled, hugging Hadrian closer.

* * *

Hadrian tensed, finding himself surprised at the feeling of Tom's arms around him. Tom Riddle didn't look like the type to give cuddles to everyone. No doubt that it was because of his title as Prince of Slytherin. The snakes were the most standoffish of everyone after all. Most likely because of all the power plays they had. Showing emotions was a weakness something that could be turned against you.

"You're still a prat, insulting me just because I'm anti-social..." He mumbled, letting himself take in the comfort for a moment.

"Anti-social? It certainly didn't look like it when you were with the others." He could hear the tone of amusement that was in Tom's voice. Feeling annoyed he gave him a little glare,

"I thought Slytherin's were well acquainted with masks?" He knew he was being a bit harsh, but Tom deserved it for what he went through.

"To be fair I didn't expect you to be well versed in them. Your sister lacks in many things, masking her emotions is one of them." Hadrian scoffed, moving himself away from the hug. "You should know that comparing me to my sister is insulting. Rose won't even be able to tell if she's being lied to save her life. She's the most thick-headed person I know, her determination to win you being my proof. Anyone with an ounce of intelligence can see that she's an unfit bride. Especially for a Pureblood family like Slytherin, she won't know how to act for that status."

"That's why you're chosen, you are the perfect candidate." He said smirking, eyes shining. Hadrian glared at him,

"You're forgetting one important thing. I'm not willing candidate." Tom waved his hand, smile still on his annoying face,

"That can be fixed, I may not be as well versed with emotions, but I know how to charm someone." Hadrian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms,

"Like I told you from the beginning, that's not going to happen. I don't fall for charms and gifts like everyone else." How long was it going to take him to get the point? He wasn't going to become his consort, he liked being independent.

"With time your answer will change." His voice filled with confidence. Hadrian labelled it as a lost cause and moved the subject to something less irritating.


	6. The Proposal

Chapter 6: The Proposal

The next day rumours about the incident on the dance floor spread around. What had Tom Riddle, the hottest boy in Hogwarts, done to anger someone? Who was that someone? A lover? Friend? The person Tom was courting? Why was this person being courted? So many questions that everyone wanted answers to. The female population decided that this mysterious person was a female in disguise. A way for her to gain Tom's attention as the thought of Tom being gay was too much for them to bear. The males ignored all the drama, the news was of no importance to them.

Hadrian was happy that the rumors of his courtship were now gone, no longer the focus of the Hogwarts population. He had missed the privacy he had normally, making time for studying difficult. One couldn't concentrate if they were being questioned by others constantly. That had diminished when he Miss Skeeter had wrote a new article. Somehow finding out about the situation in the ballroom. He frowned when his eyes landed on the latest article written by her. Rita Skeeter has been giving him many problems lately towards his plans. He didn't want anything related to him put in the paper, so he gave the works a glare he thought it deserved.

**_Hogwarts Royal Love Affair?!_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Welcome my dear readers! It seems that things have become interesting at Hogwarts! Last night the first ever Halloween Masquerade Ball for Hogwarts! It sure was a fantastic sight if these pictures mean anything. The students came in with amazing costumes some of them even hand crafted! But that's not the big part my lovely readers! Hogwarts had a love affair that night!_

_Just who this love affair was about? Why it was none other than our Lord Slytherin, Tom Riddle! The youngest lord in history and charming too with his looks. It seemed that something happened as Lord Slytherin seemed to be very mad during the ball. Why? Because the other person was dancing with several others! Who? We don't know! Other students were very kind to share some words about this mystery guest with me, answering some questions I had. I've agreed to their request of staying anonymous, so they'll be labelled as student 1 and so on…_

_RS: So how did this whole incident begin?_

_Student 1: Well I'd have to say that it began when the mysterious person with the blue cape entered the ballroom. They made a big entrance and grabbed everyone's attention really._

_Student 2: It was the outfit! Gorgeous with the color scheme, made the wearer look like a prince because of it. The way he was walking and seemed to draw your attention... It felt like you were in the presence of royalty._

_RS: That must have been such an awe-inspiring experience for you both. What happened after this person entered? Any hints of who this person could be?_

_The two students were in depth thought, looking at each other. Most likely asking each other questions before Student 2 spoke up._

_Student 2: Well the person was around the Weasley Twins, Lovegood, and Longbottom. They seemed to be good friends, and I think the Ravenclaws were surrounding the group._

_Student 1: That seemed to make Tom Riddle angry, he didn't like it when it was dinner time. I remember seeing him making his way to the table, but all the seats were taken. The rest of the tables were occupied as well now that I think about it. All of them were Ravenclaw students too..._

_This was interesting to hear my readers. It seems that whoever this mysterious person was, was able to make Lord Slytherin angry. Tom Riddle is known for being able to keep a level head in even the most dire of situations. This person had to be special for the young lord to lose his cool._

_Student 2: But things didn't get interesting until it was time for others to dance. That's when everyone started to realize that something was happening._

_RS: Is that so? What exactly was happening? Did a fight occur?_

_My interest here was peaked everyone. The way these students were speaking it looked like the dance was the main event. My hunch was only confirmed with the bright smiles these students had on their faces._

_Student 1: No, no, we have enough of those happening between Slytherin and Gryffindor. This was a fight, but it seemed more of a duel of wits that happened on the dance floor. Whoever that person was, they seemed to dance with everyone but Tom Riddle. It was crazy to see, since the female population would do anything to have a dance with the guy. The look on his face was fantastic to see as well!_

_The other student agreed remembering other certain things that had happened. Overall it looked like Lord Slytherin had done something to anger this person. Who this person was is the better question. I've asked around, hoping for one to know, but no such luck. Though the students had their suspicions and thoughts on who this person could be._

_After hearing some of their thoughts I had come onto my own conclusions. This mysterious person is the same age as the young lord. The students that surrounded the mystery person consisted mostly of Ravenclaws. Hadrian Potter is a Ravenclaw the same age as Lord Slytherin. He is also in the midst of a courtship, could he be the mystery guest?_

While the article didn't create more problems for him, he didn't like how spot on Rita Skeeter was near the end. This was the only time he was glad for being second born. Many people dismissed what she wrote as Tom Riddle couldn't have chosen a second born to court. It was illogical since Riddle could do much better in their eyes. Because of this thought process he was left relatively alone. Something he missed ever since Rita wrote articles on his family.

At least there were no gossip or rumors on his courtship appearing. The jobsworths had moved onto more appetizing things, the new article being one of them. Of course he found it amusing that they were all gossiping about him without knowing. Some of them even tried to come out as the mysterious, but they were humiliated right after. Tom's rather vicious fangirls interrogating the people before deeming them to be fakes.

Hadrian pushed all thoughts of courtships and articles out of his mind. He needed to focus on his Runes project now that he had Professor Freto's approval. He was able to book an appointment with him to talk over his idea and see if he could continue with it. Several other ideas and plans were made as a backup should the professor reject his first idea. Thankfully there was no need, in fact the professor had praised him.

Encouraging him to go with the idea and even hand him books from his own personal collection. To ensure he understood and didn't do anything dangerous with his idea.

At the moment he was in one of Hogwarts many spare classrooms with a fireplace. With some nifty transfiguration spell work on one of the desks and chairs became more comfortable. The wooden chair became one of those leather ones Sirius was fond of. With another desk he was able to make a longer and steadier surface for him to work.

The book was one of the many that Professor Freto had given him. This one specifically covered the branch of Rune Chains, linking several symbols together. A complex subject that became dangerous at the slightest mistake. Very much like the Japanese Sealing he read once in a book. The fantastic thing about the book was its design. The author introduced simple chain links before transitioning to the more complex ones. There were diagrams and explanations on why things were done a certain way. Informing one on the restrictions and rules that had to be adhere to for one's safety.

_I need to ask the Professor where he got these books. They'll be good to have as a collection and will help with many of my side projects. I should also buy a set for the twins, for their help at the ball._ He thought, his free hand busy writing notes in his journal. The books made the creation process simple, despite all the issues the professor spoke of. Most of his classmates were struggling in this part, while he was close to completing his first draft. Of course, they were being borrowed, but he aimed to buy a set of his own, or copy them in some way.

Enraptured by the book, he was oblivious to two people entering the peaceful room. The second person entering a moment later and taking up the position of an observer. Rosemary ignored the second person, glaring at her darling brother with her hands on her hips. She smirked when he jumped at her clearing her throat, ruining a page of his precious journal as well. Seeing that she felt gleeful, her little brother's precious work becoming a mess.

It was short lived as Hadrian used a spell to reverse the damage he caused. He took his time packing away his things, well-aware of his sister's growing impatience. Unfazed by the hand that slammed down on his desk or the growing anger on her face,

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, voice monotone. His normally expressive eyes showing no emotion for her while he held onto an inkwell. With her violent action it would have tipped over, creating a mess that was unwanted. He glanced over her form, taking note of the new dress with distaste. It was a waste of materials in his opinion. Rose and his mother adored the more elaborate designs to show off their wealth. Just how many clothes did a person even need?

The thought of ruining the dress with the inkwell crossed his mind. While it would bring great pleasure for himself, the consequences of such an action was too steep. He didn't want more trouble from his already _adoring_ family. He had enough of trouble to last a few good years already, anymore could cause drastic changes to his plans. Sighing he tucked the little bottle into his bag, confident with the charms placed on it. He wouldn't put it above Rose to sabotage his items out of anger or jealousy. He was brought of his musing by Rose's voice,

"Yes, you can for once _little brother_. I demand that you stay **away** from Tom. He doesn't need a second-class citizen to be their intended when he can do so much better. Being the Lord of a Founder line, he needs someone that would improve his reputation. That means new connections, fresh blood into the line, and power.

What he sees in you is insignificant when compared to me, the heir of the family. You're the disgrace of the family, the second heir, the late bloomer, a _spare_. Nobody special while I on the other hand..." She flipped her hair back, the action seeming to be practiced. The term late bloomer used for people who displayed acts of magic later than usual. These children weren't considered powerful as accessing the magic core was simple. Well at least in the mindset of most wizards.

Hadrian knew that he wasn't a late bloomer, while the memories of his babyhood were blurred at best. He remembered his first act of magic, summoning a bottle of milk into his hands. His parents too busy doting on Rose to give him food even back then. That act and all future ones were considered to be Rose's. The excuse of her being the oldest used, making him doubt the intelligence of his family and the world. It was no wonder no big advancements in magic were made the past few centuries. Wizards had become lazy, content with what they knew of their magic.

"Late bloomer? I believe that term suits you since we both know it was me who did all that magic when younger. You know it's true, why else do you think Mother and Father praise you so much? The relief they felt when their firstborn displayed magic... The embarrassment they would have felt if their firstborn turned out to be a _squib_. Deny it all you want, but you know it's the truth." His words cold and sharp, making Rose feel some doubt in herself. It was only a for a small moment, but disappeared just as fast with the help of how much her parents spoiled her.

"So what if that's the truth, you're exaggerating since it's clear that I have magic. Furthermore Mother and Father favour me over you, what else do I need? Who wouldn't favour me?" She said, flicking her hair back once more. Hadrian contained the grin he felt coming, she gave him the perfect comeback,

"Careful there, Rose dearest. You sounded eerily like the younger Malfoy, Draco. The person you had a crush on, but once he rejected you, you moved onto Tom. How shameful that the heir of the family fortune would jump from boy to boy. It makes your purity rather suspicious with how desperate you make yourself to be. What would our parents say if they found out their precious daughter isn't as pure as they thought?" He grinned, leaning forward, enjoying the opportunity given to him. It wasn't everyday he got to say such things. "As for who wouldn't favour you? Tom Riddle seems to be doing an amazing job at that. The person you had a crush on ever since third year is courting _me_. The 'spare' of the family." Tormenting her further. He smirked as she moved back as if struck, shock on her face. "Karma is a bitch Rose, and loves to serve revenge when cold and with your attitude; you deserve it." He finished, glee blooming in his chest. How long he wanted to say those things, all those insults and more from the years.

She seemed to finally understand his words. Her facial expression twist into something ugly as she raised her hand to hit him. Hadrian was prepared to defend himself when another hand caught Rose's by the wrist. The grip had to be tight if her flinch meant anything.

"A lady shouldn't be using her body to hurt someone, but rather in words. From what I can see you seem to lack that Miss. Potter." Rose looked at Tom with wide eyes. Her heart racing as she looked at her crush, despairing over their official meeting. This wasn't how things were supposed to go!

"Tom! I didn't notice you come in! My little brother and I were just talking about some things!" she floundered, trying to salvage the situation with a smile on her face. Tom didn't give her the chance, cutting her off as he was in no mood for games.

"Those things seem to concern about me Rosemary. Should you have any problem with me I would like for them to be told to me. Not to Hadrian, and knowing of your reputation my own could be damaged." Rosemary winced at that jab, clenching her hands,

"More importantly you risked the lives of everyone on the upper, lower, and this hall. Disturbing your brother while he was in the process of linking Runes is foolish. One mistake on the drawing or placement of a symbol could cause an explosion. You wouldn't know such information as you're not taking Runes after all." He gave her a hard look, irritated at all the things she said to his raven. "How ironic as you boasted on your intelligence when it's your brother in that class."

Rose throat closed up, no words were coming out of her lips. Everything that Tom was saying giving a stab of pain in her chest. Even if she was able to talk Tom wouldn't let her,

"Furthermore, I do believe that I never gave you the permission to use my first name. Next time be careful with what you say, stupidity like that will give you more enemies than allies. It would be a shame for the Potter Line to tarnish all because of the foolishness of the heir." He finished, letting go of her hand. By the end of the speech Rose was red from embarrassment and shaking in shame.

Hadrian showed no pity for her, it was a long time coming for someone to admonish her actions. For it to be her crush of all things was even better. She always wanted Tom's attention and was now getting it in the worst possible way. Things couldn't possibly get any better for him. He had his revenge without even having to do anything.

"Seeing as you have nothing else to say Miss. Potter I would appreciate if you would let me have some private time with your brother. There are some things I wish to ask him, while having a pleasant conversation." His tone giving no room for argument. Her pride torn to shreds, she dashed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Running past Luna Lovegood and Cassandra Moreau without a glance. The four of them didn't care for her distressed state, her attitude over the years made her no real friends. She only had followers that'd leave in a moment once her popularity vanished.

* * *

"There was no need for you to stop her hand, I was handling the situation just fine." Hadrian said, looking at him. Luna and Cassandra had taken seats behind Hadrian. Since Tom and him were in a courtship they needed escorts of the opposite sex. They were to be there whenever the two were alone together.

Luna with her ability of knowing things before they happened, had the advantage of being aware when Hadrian needed her. Cassandra was already informed of Tom's plan to see Hadrian. Violating a rule of courting could disband the courtship altogether. The escorts needed to be a meter away from the two at most, thus their reason for sitting behind Hadrian.

* * *

"I am well aware, but Rose was speaking of me. It was well within my right to defend you as you only said the truth." I transfigured one of the chairs before sitting across from him, "Has she always been like that? Ill-mannered and quick to her temper?" The situation that occurred making me curious of his situation with his family.

Hadrian sighed, bookmarking the page he was on with a slip of paper. My eyes were brought attention to his nimble fingers, the grace they held in them. We were similar in that aspect, having a natural grace that everyone else lacked.

"Hmm, I'd suppose so. She takes more after my mother in the aspect of her temper. Unlike my mother though she's more rash, having my father's recklessness. A terrible combination for an heir I'm sure you'll agree." He said, placing the book on the table.

I glanced at the title, taking note of how advanced the subject was. Did the Hogwarts curriculum bore him as well?

"Hmm you are correct, though I am still astounded by her thought process. She should have realized by now that I hold no interest in having her as my bride." I blinked, looking at Hadrian as he huffed a laugh, shaking his head. Was there something amusing about what I said?

"I'm not surprised with your confusion with what happened at the ball. For a person that's able to charm almost everyone, you're lost on the subject of emotions. Rose isn't a logical person like you and I, she's like the fangirls you have. As you know she dreamed of being married to you ever since third year. She's more in love with the fact that you're charming, wealthy, popular and powerful. If she were interested in your personality, she would have known you weren't interested long ago." He took a pause for some air,

"But she isn't, she's enamoured with the idea of you. That's why no amount of rejections or cold words can dissuade her. Your actions back then may have harmed her emotionally, but she'll push it all aside. Forget about everything that you have said to her." I frowned, understanding more of Rose's actions, but one thing still bothered me.

"That's a disturbing behaviour for a person to have, are your parents not aware of it? It sounds more like her mental state of mind is questionable."

Hadrian smiled, it seemed more bitter than happy to me. "Who knows what my parents are aware of. They're blind when it comes to Rose, anything she does is perfect in their eyes. The opposite happens for me, no matter how great I do, I'm stuck at last place."

We were both surprised when Lovegood set down a tea set and cake on the table. A small smile appeared on Hadrian's lips, thanking her before he poured himself a cup. I nodded at her in thanks before helping myself to a slice of cake. I gave a hum at the taste of vanilla and strawberry. It was a shortcake, did that mean she and Hadrian knew where the kitchens were? There was no other explanation as one couldn't conjure food. He was becoming more interesting as I got to know him...

"I hope you wanting to ask me questions wasn't all on my sister's mental health. Because then this wouldn't be considered a pleasant conversation Tom." He said, cutting himself a slice of cake. I smiled adding some cream to my tea.

"No, of course not. I was only curious about this new development that happened." I took a sip of the drink, it was well made, "What I came here for was to know you better Hadrian. The incident back at the ball told me that I was neglecting an important aspect. I was so focused on courting you I forgot to use this opportunity to get to know you better."

Hadrian raised a brow, setting his cup down, "Is this your way of making up for what happened back then?" He asked.

The feelings of fondness and sadness went through me, it was very brief. My raven was so used to people gaining his favour or wanting to use him. He couldn't accept the thought of me trying to become his friend first.

"I suppose you could call it that if you wish. My intentions remain the same, I wish to court you. Knowing you in the process is something that I want to do." I gave a small smile showing that I had no ulterior motives.

"What is that Tom Riddle wants to know of little old me?" He questioned, setting down his tea. If I said everything then that would make him become wary and make me sound too forward… I settled on something that was more simple.

"Why not the basics? It has been a month or so into our courtship and I wish to learn from you. Miss Skeeter may have written about your family, but I've learned not to believe all of her words." I made myself comfortable for what was hopefully going to be a long conversation.

Hadrian hummed, thinking over his words before seeing there was no harm of telling 'the basics'. "What do you think of Muggle literature, specifically the classics?" He asked in return, eyes gaining a small shine to them.

* * *

I sluggishly entered my bedroom, my mind and body exhausted from the events of today. Stretching out my limbs and changing into more comfortable clothes I made my way to the Common Room. School was over for today, but I still needed to finish up my homework. Other Ravenclaws had the same idea in mind, or were relaxing by the fire with a book or game of chess.

I sat down at the largest table with the throne-like chair. The fireplace was close enough to fight the chilly winds commonly found in the tower. As the Prince of Ravenclaw this was my seating area. People of my court were the only ones allowed to have a seat around this table. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before bringing out all the essays that were due next week. Plenty of time to finish the work then, but those days were reserved for the Runes Project. With the new event being added onto my list because of the Hogsmeade trip I had a shorter time to complete my work.

Grumbling I looked over the notes I had written in preparation for the essays. Today was Thursday, so I had only today and Friday to have most of them completed. Some time on Sunday could be used to check them over one last time before I handed in a final copy... Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for a gruelling time of writing three essays back to back.

Time went by rather and soon it was nearing eight when Luna came and sat down across from me. I took note of her presence with a glance before continuing to work. At the moment I was doing a proofread of my Herbology essay to make sure that the general outline was to my standard. After a few more minutes of silence Luna spoke,

"I say you'll enjoy yourself greatly on the Hogsmeade trip Hadrian." I gave her a look, somewhat expecting this conversation to be brought up,

"Whether I enjoy it or not doesn't matter Luna. I have too many things to handle at the moment to go on this trip." I stated, frowning as I crossed out a interrupting sentence, rewriting it on top of the crossed line. She frowned, her eyes losing their faraway look.

"You need to relax Hadrian or else the Nargles will start to swarm your head. Going on this trip will be beneficial for you." I sighed, drying up the ink before putting away all the essays,

"Beneficial how? You know that I don't agree to this courtship! Accepting his invitation to go on a Hogsmeade trip with him will show the opposite of that." Luna smiled, patting my cheek.

"I didn't say anything about Mr. Snake, you're assuming everything. I only said you'll enjoy yourself, it'll be beneficial for you." With that she left the table, skipping her way up to the girl's dorms. The event she spoke about was none other than an invitation to Hogsmeade with Tom. It happened during an accidental meeting today, a few days after the long confrontation with Rose.

_(Flashback)_

_The weekend had finally approached, making many students relieved. While it was not a Hogsmeade weekend, many were taking advantage of the good weather. Snowball fights and the like were being done by relaxing students. Hadrian used this opportunity to do his Runes research as the library would be deserted. It seemed that Tom was thinking along the same lines as they had almost bumped into each other._

_"You're heading to the library?" He questioned, arms carrying some textbooks while his bag held more. Tom raised a brow at the sheer volume of textbooks he had, all for his Runes project it seemed. It made him curious on what exactly Hadrian was making. The only two options were that he was improving a large object, or creating a new item altogether. He was leaning more towards the latter with how much he was carrying,_

_"I've already taken advantage of the silence earlier on this morning. It looks like you've decided to do the same, but later. A heavy sleeper?" He teased, eyes shining with amusement. Hadrian narrowed his eyes, his own eyes flashing,_

_"Having some free time to use is rare what with our teachers dumping work onto us. I use that time to catch up on sleep, not everyone can be an early bird." He stated._

_"So an early bird made out of necessity? Who would've thought that out of the Prince of Ravens?" He said leaning against the wall. His own bag filled with books, but not as much when in comparison to Hadrian._

_"I am an early bird on school days, a bit of leniency on the weekends doesn't hurt anybody. It's not like my routine is affecting my grades as I am still holding second place for our year." He retorted. Tom smirked,_

_"But we could be tied in first place should you use that extra time to do more studying." He suggested._

_Hadrian raised a brow, "Unlike you, I have the actual need for sleep. There's rumors going around stating that you're a vampire. Handsome, charming, and being able to excel in all subjects, it's no wonder why they'd think such a thing." Seeing Tom grin he gave him a look._

_"No, that is not me admitting that you're all that. Like I said before, those things won't work on me. I was repeating the rumor, the jobsworths already inflate your ego enough."_

_"Like I'd ever accept their pathetic compliments. They're kissing up in hopes that I'd give them a piece of my power. Like a starving dog wanting a bone from its master really. I'm not stupid enough to share it, they'll destroy my reputation with their foolishness." He said haughtily. Hadrian found the sight amusing, comparing it to a Malfoy he knew,_

_"You're resembling Abraxas Malfoy with all that posturing you're doing." He couldn't help, but give a laugh at how fast Tom stopped acting snooty._

_"I do not look like him at all." He stated with narrow eyes, crossing his arms,_

_"What? I thought you'd be happy at the comparison since he is your friend." Hadrian tilted his head, looking at him with curiosity._

_"I wouldn't say we're friends, allies is a better word to use. Besides I'm well aware that Abraxas is made fun of for his posturing. He's compared to the beloved Malfoy albino peacocks behind his back constantly. I may not like the sheep and their gossiping, but it's good to hear for anything. Rumors hold a hint of truth in them after all."_

_Hadrian hummed, his arms and shoulder hurting from all that he was carrying, "Hmm, well I must get going, I've already lost time speaking to you." He straightened himself up, about to continue heading to the Library when Tom stopped him,_

_"Wait, before you go I forgot to ask you something last time we met." His voice soft. Hadrian looked at him curious on what exactly Tom was going to ask him,_

_"How about a date during the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" He asked, light gathering in his hands before shaping into a flower. A Calla Lily to be specific that was handed to him._

_(End of Flashback)_

My mood having worsened I took out the journal containing my Runes project. There were some things I needed to look over before I could call it a night. The trip to the library back then had given me some interesting ideas and, as well as results. Possibilities that I needed to discuss with the Goblins or Professor before I decide making an attempt.

_Basics of the Memoria_

_Foundation: A metal base that would be compatible with the gems chosen need to be found. Colour doesn't matter, but there's the matter of getting the materials first. Asking the goblins for some help is the best option. Before that can be done need to have something to negotiate with them. A part of the profit is possible, but how much to give them? What kind of contract will I need to make with them and the Auror Department?_

_Runes: The study of Rune chains is still a work in progress. The basic runic enchantments are already completed. Creating the detection spell that's to be added with the other spells is the problem. A variation of the detection spells needs to be found or made. Over the break there needs to be a prototype for the Professor to look over. He could ask some of his colleagues of his for help as well._

_Magic: Solution to the use of magic is still in progress since many wizards/witches do not have large cores. Need to find a restriction or something that reduces the activation amount needed. Making the item take the magic around the area may be possible._

_Note: Research on items that can absorb latent magical energy the most and ask the goblins if they're willing to help along with some warders. Books or materials would be the most helpful._

Below those notes were some equations on the chaining of Runes. I was having trouble on where I was going wrong with the equation and needed to ask for an outsider's point of view. Tom would be the best option at the moment since he and I are tied in class. Professor Freto has been unexpectedly called off for some emergency with his family. The best time to ask him for his advice would be on the Hogsmeade trip... was this what Luna meant by beneficial? I jumped in surprise when Luna hugged me around the shoulders. She giggled looking at me with the brightest smile on her face. Taking a seat beside me as she clapped her hands,

"You're going to go! Oh, this is wonderful! I'll get to have so much fun! The Kitsunes will be able to join us and then we would get to play with Mr. Snake's court!" She proclaimed.

I looked at her with some amusement. "So this is why you wanted me to go? For your own enjoyment?"

She pouted smacking me on the arm. "No! You'll have fun too! The wilting rose will finally get what she deserves as well. Today was a good start on having your revenge on her." I gave her a little look before moving onto other subjects. Luna was more than happy to tell me about her day, delighted that she was able to find a Crumpled Hornsnack.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I apologize for taking so long on posting this chapter and for it not being a completely new chapter. It's the last revised chapter though! The next one is where the story continues rewritten and all! It may take some time for that chapter to come out as my beta reader is going to go through exams at that time and I am on vacation at the moment. Please tell me what you all think in the reviews, I love to read every single one of them! If they're really interesting ones I send a personal reply!**

**~Erieene**


End file.
